Bye
by Second Hokage
Summary: Naruto succeed in bring back the last Uchiha, but he was lost in the battle forever. Not complete!
1. The price of power

**Chapter 1**

A man and a puppy were leaping and weaving through a thick forest. Their mission was simple, but important. "How far are they now, Pakkun?" He asked.

"Not far, Kakashi." Pakkun answered.

An opening up ahead revealed a valley. A waterfall roared at on end of the valley, two status guarded each side of it. He saw two figures standing at their feet, a blood red aura surrounded one. The other had two hand-like wings. "No! I'm too late!" Both of them charged each other, a purple sphere covered them when they met.

Kakashi shielded his eyes from the bright light. As the light cleared, he saw one standing and the other on the ground. "We need to get down their quickly! Come on Pakkun!" He leaped off the cliff.

XXX

He feared that Naruto had failed. Sasuke was, after all, an Uchiha. The elite of the village, or so he thought. Naruto stood there, towering over Sasuke, who laid on the ground. He breathing was ragged. "Naruto, are you alright?" He asked, the walls and status were destroyed and Naruto had blood running down from a wound near his chest. He feared that he might be hurt badly.

Naruto chuckled weakly, offering a reassuring smile. "Of course, I promised Sakura-chan didn't I? I would bring Sasuke back no matter what the cost." He wobbled a bit before falling backwards. He was so close to the edge of the river that the moment he hit the ground, the ledge gave out. He plunged into the water.

"Naruto!" Kakashi rushed forward to save his student.

Sasuke started to stir, slowly he got up as Naruto fell backward. "Not so fast, Kakashi." He spat out some blood. "He must die so I can get stronger..." Sadness could be heard in his voice.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?!" Kakashi tried to go around him, but Sasuke lashed out with his foot.

"It has to be this way..." Sasuke got into a taijutsu stance, his eyes turning into the sharingan.

Kakashi glared at him. "So that's what this is about. Power? Is that worth the cost of Naruto's life?" His own sharingan blazing.

Sasuke glared back. "Power is worth an cost! I will kill my brother!" He charged, black markings starting to cover his body.

XXX

Sakura waited at the main gate, impatiently. "Please Naruto...don't fail." She plead. Caring only about the boy she thought she loved. Her hopes leaped when she saw Kakashi in the distance carrying someone. "Please be Sasuke." She said, running to meet him.

She let out a joyful yell when she saw Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei, you did it!" She cried.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked, looking around. Expecting him to leap out from the trees, bragging that he beat Sasuke.

Kaakshi shook his head. "Naruto...is gone..." He continued past her, nodding to the gate watcher as he entered.

Sakura was too stunned to do anything. "Gone?..." She whispered, the word felt wrong when it dealt with Naruto. Naruto, who was too stubborn to give up, or die. "No...it can't be true..."

XXX

Sasuke landed on the floor roughly. He was bruised and battered, what Naruto did to him was like being tickled compared to this. Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "You will pay for what you have done." She hissed, the tears coming from her eyes told him she was serious.

Kakashi stood in the corner, watching without compassion.

Sasuke struggled to his feet. "K-killing me won't bring him back." He said, surprise that his jaw wasn't broken...well not yet.

He flinched at the look she gave him, full of spite and hate. "It's true it won't, but...it's a start!" She aimed a kick for his head.

He knew that if it connected that he would die. _It won't end like this! _ The pain of losing his only friend was still evident. The three tomes in his eyes connect and became a wheel. "Mangekyo Sharingan!-"

Kakashi reacted faster than Tsunade or Sasuke. Digging his fist deep into Sasuke's gut. "So that is why you wanted Naruto to die." Kakashi growled as Sasuke lost conscious. "I understand, you're just like your brother."

"No...I'm...not." Sasuke said before blacking out.

Kakashi turned to Tsunade. "He is too dangerous to be kept alive. He will only endanger the village, or try to go to Orochimaru again."

Tsunade nodded. "I know...I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you will only hesitate. This has to be done quickly." She raised her foot over Sasuke's head.

"Tsunade, stop!" Homura shouted.

Resisting the urge to continue, she brought her foot back to the ground. "What is it you want Homaru, Koharu?" She asked not so politely.

Two ANBU agents flanked them. "We are here to stop you from doing anything foolish." Koharu said, motioning the ANBU forward to retrieve Sasuke.

"Foolish?" Tsunade was outraged. "What I am doing is punishing a traitor!" She stomped her foot, splitting the wooden floor.

Homaru shook his head. "No, he is the last Uchiha. You will do no such thing."

Tsunade looked livid, but finally gave up. Seeing that she was outmatched. Even if she was the Hokage, she couldn't do whatever she pleased. "Fine, but his life will end." She threaten.


	2. old man

**I know some of you think Naruto dies from the summary. It's a metaphor. It's his personality that dies. Just wanted to make that clear.**

**Chapter 2**

An old man was walking through the forest at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze. A little red fox followed, its eyes twitching with every sound that come from deep in the forest.

"It's a beautiful day!" He exclaimed, breathing in the fresh smell of the forest. He notice his friend looking around, cautious of his surroundings. "Come on Okibi, we're a more than a match for anything in this forest. Try to relax and enjoy it."

The little fox nodded, but still looked around every now and then. As they neared the river, Okibi ran forward, barking.

"Wait up! I'm not as young as I once was!" He said, hurrying after him. He caught up with him at the river's edge, he was panting heavily. "I-I'm o-out of s-shape." He caught his breathe after a while. "What is it Okibi?" He asked, seeing nothing.

Okibi whined, pawing something in the muddy shore.

"What's this? A boy!" He dug him out of the mud. Placing a finger on his neck to try to find a pluse. "He's alive! Barely." He hauled him over his shoulder. "Let's go Okibi, he's in bad shape."

XXX

Naruto walked down a familiar sewer, knowing what was at the end. The red light at the end told him that the fox was anger, but he didn't care. "What do you want!" He demanded.

Claws scratched the gate and the fox growled savagely. **"You think this is a game!" **The fox tried again to break through the gate. **"You almost got us killed!" **It roared.

Naruto was confused. "I thought I was dead..."

The fox chuckled at his cluelessness. **"You are right, we were dead. But someone brought us back."**

"Who? Baachan?"

The fox shook its head. **"No, someone else. I can't recognize his scent...besides, I don't think any of your precious people care about you."**

Naruto glared at the fox. "What are you talking about? Of course they do!"

The fox laughed, angering Naruto. **"If that was true, why didn't they try to find you? They could have at least tried, instead they declared you were dead they moment you disappeared."**

Naruto attempted to say something back, but nothing came. He looked down at the watery floor. _Maybe the fox is right..._

**"Of course I am."**

XXX

Naruto woke with a start, drenched in sweat. "Easy." He heard someone say. "Don't try to move too much, you caught a terrible cold." The room was dim, but he could still see. An old man with white hair held out a cup to him. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Despite his instict, Naruto took the cup and gulped down its contents, grimancing at the bitter taste.

The old man chuckled. "Well, not everything that is good for you will taste good." He took back the cup. "So where are you from?"

Naruto thought, but everything was foggy. "I-I don't r-remember..." _Where am I from? Fox? **Expect no help from me! **_It growled.

"Hm..." The old man thought for a moment. "You must have hit your head on a rock."

Naruto touched the back of his head and sure enough, there was blood and a bump. "Ow..." He winched when his finger touched the source of the blood.

The old man got up and went to a small chest. "Here, get dress." He tossed a simple white shirt and black pants. "The clothes you were wearing were damaged so I threw them away." He explained. _So much orange, he's a weird kid. _"Come out side once you're ready." He left.

Naruto nodded in understanding, even if he couldn't remember what he was wearing.

XXX

Once he was dressed, he went outside. Squinting his eyes against the sunlight. Even though he couldn't see, he heard a whooshing sound. Acting on instinct, be jumped backwards.

"It's as I expected, you're a ninja."

"Hey, what was that for!" Naruto shouted, clearly seeing that the old man attacked him.

The old man beckon him. "I was acting on suspicion. I am sorry." He held a plate of metal in his hand. "Do you know what this is?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I see...This is a symbol of those you become a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." He pocket the headband. "I believe you will find your memories there."

Naruto was puzzled. "So do I just go back there?"

"Yes." He took out another headband, one with a scratch across it. "One more thing though, how did you get two?"

Naruto stared at it for a moment. A face of another boy, red eyes, flashes of lighting, fire, and water, cold, cold water appeared in his head. Suddenly he fell to the ground, his hand over his chest. "S-something is f-familiar about t-that!" He said through gritted teeth.

The old man helped him back up and placed a hand over the wound. "It seems whoever wore this, inflicted this wound." A gentle green glow covered his hand. "Unfortunately, I can not heal this." He sighed, removing his hand.

The pain was a dull ache now. "T-thanks." Naruto muttered. "What do I do now? Do I go back to this Konoha?"

"No." The old man walked deeper into the forest, motioning him to follow. They stopped in a clearing, at that instint, the old man spun around and threw a kick.

Naruto put up his arms to block. The force of the blow made him stumble back.

"Not until I train you."


	3. Demon

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Now for the next chapter, hope I can keep this up!**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura leaned against the post that Naruto had once been tied to. She felt sad, she never thought she would miss him this much. Since Sasuke had been forcibly retrieved, he was still apart of team seven, just under close surveillance. _It's too quiet without him..._ She thought as she didn't hear anything, not even the trees rustling in the wind.

"You still missing him?"

She almost fell over, her sensei's voice startled her. "K-Kakashi-sensei!" After she regained her balance she glared at him, she was about to yell at him for being late, but for some reason she didn't care. "How long have you been there?"

He was leaning against the other post, flipping through his book. "Just got here. I still can't believe it has been six months." He pocket his book, showing no interest in it for the first time. "Sasuke isn't here yet?"

She shook her head. "No." She let out a bitter laugh. "It seems he's the one who is late now. How ironic." She had no feelings for Sasuke now. Ever since he found out that it was her that made Naruto promise to bring him back, he was infuriated by that.

The wind stirred behind them. "I'm here, let's begin." Sasuke demanded.

Both of them sighed, Sasuke had also been invited to join "Ne" or root. He accepted of course, anything to get stronger.

"Fine." Kakashi's voice was cold. He had no willingness to teach him, but the council outvoted him.

Sasuke smirked. _I'm getting closer to avenging my family. Your time will come big brother! Soon, very soon! And there's no Naruto to stop me. _He got into a new taijutsu stance, he arms bent and parallel to his body. "You better put up a fight Sakura!"

Sakura stared at him with determination. _This is for you Naruto! Even if I can't take back what I made you do, I will get stronger!  
_

"Begin!"

XXX

Naruto was sweating profusely. Five mud clones stood in front of him, each looking like a younger version of his sensei. "Come on Naruto! Focus! Remember, use your senses and agility to your advantage!" His sensei yelled.

"I know!" He yelled back. Timing their attack well, they all rushed in when he yelled back. Naruto was caught off guard for a moment and wasn't fast enough to block the kick that hit him right in the stomach.

He gritted his teeth, refusing to give in the pain of the blow. _Sensei must have been a splendid ninja! _He thought as he leaped back to avoid being punished any further. _Even his clones won't go without taking a lot of damage. _

"Pay attention!"

He forgot about the fifth clone, he appeared behind him. "Damn!" Naruto blocked the chop aimed at his neck and countered with a kick of his own. Leaping high into the air, catching the clone right in the head.

He let out a triumphant yell as it reverted back into mud.. "Don't get cocky!" His sensei warned.

"Not again." Naruto ducked under a roundhouse kick and sweep the clone's feet out from under him. As he was about to finish him, another clone got him in the face, sending him to the ground.

Naruto was getting angry. "How many times do I have to knock you down so you stay down!"

He heard his sensei chuckled. "Anger is good, but don't let it comsume you."

The remaining clones pushed the attack, trying to overwhelm him. Naruto was getting tired, his reaction time was slowing down. He misjudged the height of a kick and took the full blow. "That's enough!" His eyes turned red and his teeth and nails grew.

"Interesting..." His sensei mused.

"Just die!" Naruto lunged at the nearest one, plunging his clawed hand deep into its chest. Turning it back to mud. He quickly made mince meat out of the others.

"That enough." His sensei stepped out from behing a tree. "Calm down."

Naruto was breathing hard, but slowly it stabled. "Yes sensei." He bowed. "Forgive me for letting my anger get in the way."

The old man shook his head. "No, you do not have to apologize. I actually thought you would be unconscious." He admitted. "You have an interesting power. Why is it just revealing itself after all this time?"

Naruto looked down, afraid that if he told him. He might turn on his. After all, the tailed demons were feared. "I don't know." He lied.

The old man gave him a hard look. "Do not lie to me!" He said harshly. "I have lived long enough to tell what's truth and what is a lie. DO NOT try to fool me."

Naruto flinched. _Why is he so angry? _

The old man took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry about me changing my mind about you. No matter what you tell me, you will still be my student and guest."

Naruto looked up. "I have a demon sealed in me." He said bluntly.

"I see...that explains why no one tried to find you." He said with a neutral tone. "Is that the only thing you remember?"

"Yes."

The old man turned around. "Follow me."

XXX

They stood in a dark cave, water could be heard rushing from a hole in the ground up ahead.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked in a nervous voice.

"Stand back." The old man ordered. Naruto took a few steps back, ready to fight or run. The old man went through some complex hand signs. "**Lava Release: Volcanic Cannon!**" He called out, balls of lava began to shoot out from his palm.

Naruto was sweating even more from the heat of the jutus. "How did you do that?"

He chuckled. "You are not the only one who holds a demon. My name is Roushi, I hold the Yonbi." Roushi said in an amused voice.


	4. Bijuu

**I'm tired, sorry if there are mistakes or if it doesn't make sense. Yawn!**

**Chapter 4**

One thought entered Naruto's mind. "You have one too!" He shouted.

Roushi flinched from the force of the shout. "Easy, I'm old, but I can still hear."

Naruto smiled apologetic. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Roushi ears were ringing. "Anyway, how long have you been about to able to draw on your prisoners power?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I can't remember..." He said, frustration laced his words. _Why can't I remeber! _He thought angrily. Who ever that raven haired boy was, he was the one responsible for his memory lost. _I swear I will find him!_ He vowed silently.

"I see, that again." He walked toward the exit of the cave. "Follow me."

XXX

Sakura flipped backwards, her foot catching Sasuke's jaw. She smirked as she saw blood spray upwards. _I got him! _She thought excitedly.

Sasuke ignored the pain in his jaw and grabbed Sakura's ankle. He swung her down to the ground with surprising strength. _I won't be beaten by her too!_

Kakashi watched with interest. _Sakura's getting better. _He watched her catch herself before she hit the ground and launch herself up, hitting Sasuke's jaw again. He was little worried though. Even though Sasuke was restricted from using his sharingan, he feared he might use it if she keep getting the better of him. "Okay! That's enough!" He ordered.

Sasuke hesistated, his fist was about to connect with Sakura's face. "What?!"

Sakura sailed over him and landed nimbly. "Are we done already?" She was panting, but that was nothing compared to Sasuke who was breathing heavily.

"Yes." Kakashi said, pay no attention to Sasuke. "We'll start on ninjutus tomorrow so rest up." He waved before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura hurried away realizing what time it was. _Tsunade-sama is waiting for me! She'll kill me if I'm late._

Sasuke, however, stood where he was. "How could I lose to her?" He hissed, outraged. The ANBU or whoever was suppose to watch him were not there, no where he could sense. "If I could use the sharingan, I would be unstoppable!" He sensed his keepers again. _I'm wasting my time here. I have got to get out of here. _

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He heard someone yell.

He snorted. "Danzou better teach me something useful."

XXX

They stood in the same clearing again. Roushi stood a few feet in front of him. "Tell me, what form does your prisoner have?" He asked.

Naruto answered without hesitation. "A fox."

Roushi's eyes widen. "The Kyuubi?!" He looked shocked. "You hold within you, the strongest and most dangerous of the tailed beast?"

Naruto was even more confused. "What do you mean greatest of the tailed beast?"

"You mean you haven't heard of the nine bijuu" Naruto shook his head. "That is strange. I thought your village would at least tell you about what you hold, I guess some villages are not as cruel as others." He cleared his throat before speaking again. "The bijuu use to roam these lands, unchallenged. That was until the people found out that they could trap and use their powers. That is how jinchuuriki like us came about."

"You mean there are others like us?" Naruto asked.

"There may be. I believe Suna has one, a boy I think."

A red headed boy with dark circles around his eyes flashed through Naruto's mind. "I-I think I k-know him!" Naruto held his head, the name of the boy wasn't coming. "His name is...Gaara! Yeah, his name is Gaara!" Naruto shouted, the memory of his battle with him came flooding back. _That boy was there too! _He thought as he saw himself trying to protect him and a pink haired girl. _But who's she?_

"Good, it seems your memory is coming back." Roushi's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"About time!" Naruto muttered, his thoughts on the boy and girl forgotten.

"Back to business." Roushi put his hands togather and began to concentrate. Green chakra encased him, one short, stubby tail formed behind him. _Even one is tiring. i don't have much time. _

Naruto stared at him in awe. "How did you do that!"

Roushi smiled, hiding the pain and exhaustion he felt. "I called forth the power of the Yonbi. You should be able to do it also."

Naruto was excited. "You mean I can do that too!"

He nodded. "Yes, but yours will be more stronger."

Naruto got even more excited. "I'll be stronger than you!"

Roushi held up his hands. "Now, don't go there yet. You still have a long way to go." He said, amused at his student's energy.

Naruto calmed down. "Will you teach me how to do that?"

"Yes." The tail and green chakra faded away. "Now, listen carefully. I don't know if you have done this before, but here is the basic theory."

Naruto was listening so carefully he didn't see him draw a short sword. Roushi charged, cutting Naruto on the arm as he passed by. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You must be in a life and death situation!" Roushi answered before spinning around and charging again.

Naruto was panicking, barely avoiding the deadly blade. _He's serious! _Roushi slashed open his forearm. He bit his lip from the pain, drawing blood.

"Call on the power of the Kyuubi if you don't want to die!" Roushi advised.

Naruto tripped on a tree root, watching helplessly as his sensei came closer, fully intent on cutting him to pieces. He closed his eyes. _Fox, Help me! **As you wish. **_He heard it growl.

Roushi was starting to feel disappointed. _Maybe he can't do it yet. _The thought dissipated as a red arm shot toward him, grasping his sword. "Good." The sword was yanked from his hand, the red arm crushed it easily. "You have done it."

Naruto stood up, red chakra completely surrounded him, one tail swung aggressively behind him . The grass around him burned up. "You tried to hurt me." Naruto said simply. "You must pay."

Roushi jumped back as ten arms came at him. "Naruto, calm down!"

"No! You tried to hurt me! You're just like everyone else!" Naruto's voice sounded like a growl, as he was speaking, another tail grew.

Roushi was forced to dodge even more arms. _How can he lose control with only one tail! _He desperately searched for an answer. _His village must have equally as cruel as the others. _He realized as the boulder he was standing on was destroyed. He saw Naruto, he was crying. "Naruto! I'm sorry!" He shouted.

Naruto shook his head. "No you're not, but you will be!" Angry people with fire and weapons kept going through his head. Shouts of 'demon brat' and 'monster' were shouted by them.

_His memories of his home must have been awaken! _He narrowly dodged three arms, the trees behind him were obliterated. _I'm thinking they're not good. _"I guess I have no choice." He pulled out a slip of paper. "I'm sorry Naruto, this will hurt." He charged foward, avoiding the arms aimed at him. As he got closer, he knew he would have to get hit by some. He jumped into the air. "**Earth Release: Earth's mouth!**" The ground below Naruto began to open up.

Naruto jumped up before the ground swallowed him. He didn't see his sensei until he felt his cloak fading away. He looked up, Roushi had his palm pressed against his chest. Next came pain, Naruto screamed, howled in pain as the chakra was forced back into him.

Roushi caught him and lowered him gently to the ground, unable to bear the weight. He was panting. "I'm sorry Naruto, I truly am." He said. "I'll help you no matter what even if it destroys your village, I will." He promised. A faint smile tugged at his lips. "You have so much promise...just like your father."


	5. Memories and Remebrance

**Sorry if this is short, I'm just taking a break from my homework. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

A fire cackled in the dark forest, providing the only light, melting the snow that fell to close. Roushi looked up, the stars twinkled dully, even the moon decided to hide itself tonight. He sighed, looking over to where his student slept. _I'm too old for this. Minato, why did you have to leave him? _

Naruto twitched and jerked around, his face consorted with pain and fear. Horror more like it. _Maybe his memories were better buried. _

XXX

A younger Naruto, about five years old, ran through the streets of an unfamiliar village. _Where am I? _He asked, hoping someone would answer. The only thing he knew was that he had to keep running. Angry shouts and the thundering of feet could be heard behind him, coming closer and closer.

A voice popped into his head. _**Why are you running, fool?**_ It growled.

_I have to get away! That's all that matters, I don't even know why! _Naruto answered. The light of torches lit the corner he past. What he was dreading came to past, he stood in a dead end. He turned his head, desperately hoping he had lost whoever was chasing him.

The light of the torches became brighter. _This is it..._

Many villagers came around the corner. "There it is!" One shouted.

Naruto gulped, _This has to be a dream! There is no way there are people like this! _

One of the villagers threw a stone, his head jerked back as it collided with his forehead. A stinging pain was felt and blood dripped into his eye. He wiped it off and held it to his face. _This isn't a dream!_

"You're going to pay for what you have done!" A dark haired women hissed, tears rolled down her face.

"I've done nothing wrong!" Naruto plead. "Leave me alone!"

The all let out a bitter, harsh laugh. A bald man stepped forward. "Do you think acting like a child will save you? All the lives you have taken will be paid back in full!" He took a swing at him.

Naruto was sent to the ground, he was crying. "Leave me alone!" He said again. The ignored him and began to close in. He curled up in a ball to protect himself as they started to beat him. **_Fool, fight back! _**_I can't. I'm too weak. **Than use my strength! **_

All the villagers jumped back, holding their burnt hands or legs and screaming in pain.

Naruto stood up, his vision was red as he stared at the fear struck faces. Suddenly he was older. "Not so tough now!" he spat, the villagers took slow steps back. "Don't think I'll forgive you for what you have done to me! I have suffered more than any of you!" Five claws shot out of his red cloak, snatching some up and crushing them. "Yes run! RUN" Naruto yelled, laughing evily.

XXX

"Naruto! Wake up Naruto!" Naruto felt himself being shook.

"Roushi-sensie..." He said before falling back into unconsciousness.

"His memories are being corrupted by the Kyuubi." He shook his head. "I pray Naruto knows the difference, or I'm afraid Konoha will pay the ultimate price for it has done." He stood up and sat by the fire again as Naruto started to groan and jerk around in his sleep.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered so quietly that Roushi almost didn't hear him.

"Maybe she can save him."

XXX

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, visiting the names of his once dear and closest friends. Naruto's name wasn't even thought of being etched into the cool black stone. "Bastards..." He muttered thinking back to when he talked to Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean his name won't be carved into the memorial stone!" Kakashi demanded, his voice raising._

_Tsunade sat there staring coolly at him. "The council thought he isn't worth remembering. They said it keep the pain of the Kyuubi alive. Bastards." She looked down at her desk, it seem something caught her attention. "He won't even be remembered as the hero he was." _

_Kakashi saw the fresh tears drop, soaking her paperwork. "Even after all he's done, he is still denied his existence." Kakashi said sadly, now regretting he didn't spent enough time with his beloved sensei's only son. 'Forgive me...Minato-sensei.'_

_End Flashback_

He stared blankly at the stone, thinking about how much he had neglected Naruto and Sakura. "I was never fit to be a sensei." He admitted.

"I think it's too late to admit that." Sakura said bitterly.

Kakashi looked at the cold, frost covered ground. "I know. If only I realized it sooner, Naruto might still be here."

Sakura stood beside him. "Yeah he might be, if I wasn't such a horrible person." She glaced at the stone, looking for his name.

"It's not there." Kakashi turned around and began to leave.

"What?! Why?" Sakura asked. "I thought this was for those who were killed in action! To be forever remember for what there have done!"

Kakashi thought for a moment before speaking. "Naruto doesn't deserve to be on that stone." He heard Sakura gasp, he continued before she started yelling. "He deserves to have his own memorial stone."


	6. Akatuski

**Wrote this at night, please be kind.**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto woke with a start, his dream still lingered in his mind. It... felt so good to be able to fight back, to get revenge on the people that hurt him. _Whoever those people were, must be celebrating now that I'm gone._ The cold embrace of loneliness settled in. _I don't need anybody. _He convinced himself, pushing away the feeling.

The remains of the fire were dying now, the darkness was getting stronger. Being able to see in the dark meant that it was no problem for him, he looked around, Roushi was no where to be found. "Roushi-sensei!" He called out.

Suddenly, a pair of red eyes opened deep in the darkest part of the forest. Even Naruto couldn't see past the abyss. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto demanded. Those red eyes with three black dots swimming in them, something was strangely familiar about them. It tugged at the back of his mind.

"So this is where you have been hiding, Naruto." A raven-haired stepped out from the intense darkness.

Naruto grabbed his head in pain as memories came flooding back. _Why does this hurt so much? _Images of the man, a blue skin man, the raven-haired boy, and a old man flashed through his mind, a fierce battle between them. _I- I must know him from somewhere! _The scratched headband, that was strapped to his forehead, shined in the dying light of the fire reinforcing the memories. "W-who are you?"

Another man followed, a sword shaped object was strapped to his back. "It seems he doesn't remember us. That hurts my feelings."

Ignoring his partner, the raven-haired man continued. "Come with us, Naruto."

"Why should I?" The pain of his memories coming back dulled to an ache.

"I would like from referring to capture you by force."

His partner flashed a toothy grin. "Either way, you are still coming with us."

Naruto got into a taijutsu stance. "No way that is happening. I don't know who you two are, but something tells me you are not to be trusted."

"Shall I, Itachi?" He asked, unstrapping his giant zanbuto. The scaly blade growled.

Itachi sighed. "Go ahead, Kisame. Just remember, he is to be captured alive." He said in a warning tone. _Let's see how strong you have grown._

"That's the only thing I hate about this, it would be easier to kill them and get it over with." Kisame complained.

_He shouldn't be so cocky. Pride usually comes before a fall. _His sensei's words rang in his head. He got ready as Kisame charged. _Focus, use my senses. _Naruto watched him closely, his ears tuned in to his footsteps.

"You better not die by this, kid!" Kisame brought his sword straight across. His eyes widen when Naruto seemed to disappear. The next thing he knew was a foot crashing into his jaw from below, sending him into the air.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto growled, appearing behind him. "Take this! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Five clones puffed into existence all around him. "U-Z-M-A-K-I Naruto Renden!" Kisame took every blow.

Itachi watched with little interest. _He must have not learned anything new. Waste of time._

Naruto was directly above Kisame, his clones each delivered one last kick, sending him crashing into the cold ground, before they dispelled themselves. "Now to fry you up! **Fire Release: Grand Phoenix Talons!**" He took a deep breath, putting both hands together. He blew out two streams of fire, each taking on the form of a bird's talons. His hands controlled them.

Kisame smirked. "Too easy!" He leaped to the side to avoid them.

"Not so fast!" Naruto moved his arms in a sweeping motion.

"Don't think I'll take you lightly any more, kid." Kisame's chest expanded as he went through hand signs. "**Water Release: Water Wall!**" He spat out large amounts of water, the talons fizzled out.

Naruto landed nimbly and created more clones. "I'm not done yet!" His clones rushed in, while he thought of a way to end this. _I need to find Roushi-sensei. He is the only one that can handle theses guys._

Kisame was getting very annoyed, very quickly. The clones weren't destroyed with one hit, only a direct hit from his Samehada would finished them. The problem was that the clones knew that and were dodging his sword. _The kid must have been busy. _He thought as a clone ducked under his swung.

The real Naruto hung back while his clones bought him some time, thinking a way to beat him. _How can I beat him? The jutsu I know aren't stronger enough. _A low growl eminted from the Kyuubi. _**Can't you do anything without my help? **Some one's crakky. _The fox ignored him. _**Try this. **_Memories of training with that old man filled his head. A spinning orb was clearly in his mind. "I got it!" He focus his chakra into his palm. _Maxium rotation, full power, now contain it! _The mini typhoon took form in his palm.

Itachi's eyes widen slightly. "Kisame, I advise you retreat."

"Are you kidding? I'm winning!" He took another swung, destroying one. "Got you!"

Itachi shook his head. _Fool, he has got you where he wants you._

The remaining clones latched onto him. "Get off!" He struggled to move. He sensed the real Naruto charging straight at him from behind. He turned his head and saw Naruto with a small blue ball in his hands. "You think that will hurt me?"

"Rasengan!" Naruto thrust the ball forward, aiming at his mid-section. The clones were immediately destroyed by the impact.

Kisame felt it grind up his stomach, digging deeper and deeper. Fortunately, he was blown away before it reached his organs. He went through three trees before coming to a halt, on the edge of consciousness.

Itachi walked forward. "You have gotten quite strong since the last time we met, Naruto." He said in an emotionless voice. "I was deeply disappointed when I found out that my brother killed you."

"B-brother?" All of a sudden, Naruto was on a bridge, holding the raven-hair boy. _I promised myself that I wouldn't die before I killed my brother. _He remembered him saying.

"It is very depressing that I bring you in to be harvested before you have reached you full potential." He continued, not paying attention that Naruto was spacing out.

Naruto snapped out of his memories. _I can't get distracted! _"You can try!" Naruto shouted, but the confidence just wasn't behind his words. The powerful arua he gave off made Naruto nervous.

"I am sorry." Itachi pulled out some shuriken. Naruto wasn't ready when the ground below him gave out.

_An earth jutsu! _He tried to get out, but he was held firmly.

"Time to end this."

Naruto saw a giant wave of lava flow toward them. "Got to get out of here."

Itachi looked back. "So the Yonbi is here also." He said before the lava consumed him.

"Roushi-sensei!" Naruto called out when the old man jumped down from the trees and got him out.

"Naruto run! I'll hold them off!" He tossed him a letter. "Take this before you go."

"But-"

"No, your training is done. You must continue on your path by yourself now. Now go!"

He hesistated, finally he ran to the cover to the trees. Heading in the direction of Konoha. "Goodbye Roushi-sensei."

Roushi smiled at him before facing Itachi and Kisame. He wasn't surprised that they survived. "So you are the Akatsuki?" He eyed them each in turn.

"You can't have one of them, you're too old." Kisame commented.

"Do not let his age fool you." Itachi whispered to him. "He had the time to master the demon's chakra. Leave him to me."

"Enough talk!" Roushi called forth all of the Yonbi's chakra. He didn't notice the sky changed and his surroundings too. "I will protect my grandson!" He vowed before charging in, targeting Kisame.

"It's over."

Roushi found himself strapped to a wall. The Yonbi's chakra was gone. "No...not yet."

Itachi appeared before him. "I will make you relive the worst moments of your past for seventy-three hours. Then we will take you to have the Yonbi extracted."

"What are you talking ab-" He stopped what he was saying when a small villaged materialized in front of him. "No, it can't be..." Tears welled up in his eyes. A demon thundered toward the helpless village. "No!" He watched as it was destroyed, over and over.

XXX

Naruto deafen his ears to the sound of his sensei's hurtful and heartbroken cry. Tears flowed down his face. _I coulnd't do anything! _


	7. Ojiisan

**If any body that is reading this are waiting for the next chapter of Legacies of the Yondaime. You will have to wait. The next chapter is hard to write, I know what happens, but don't know how to write it so it fits into the story. Thank you**

**-Second Hokage**

**Chapter 7**

Roushi fell to the ground with a thud, his mind shattered. Kisame poked him with his Samedaha. "Well, I think you over did it."

Itachi didn't reply, his eyes changed back to normal.

Kisame glanced at him. "Ah, so he wasn't that weak after all. He must have been strong to cause you eyes to change back."

Itachi ignored him. "Let's go."

Kisame slung Roushi over his shoulders. "I wish I could have fought him. It could finally have been a challenge for me."

"Hurry up." Itachi snapped, growing tired of his partners over confidence.

"What about the kid?"

"We will get him later. He has now where to go."

XXX

Naruto didn't stop until he couldn't sense their chakra any more. _What about Roushi-sensei? I can't sense his chakra any more. Could he have... _He expelled the thought immediately. _**Face kid, the old man's dead. **_The fox said. "I know..." Naruto whispered.

XXX

Sasuke tensed as he was about to begin a jutsu, he sensed something familiar for a moment. _Was that...Naruto? _They didn't find his body, so he could have been alive. _No, that was different, but very similar. Itachi, are you after people like Naruto? _Danzou told him why Naruto was so strong. He was told about the Kyuubi.

A new why a finding his brother popped into his head. _I know what you're after brother._ He smirked, his goals seemed to be within reach.

XXX

The abandon hut stood there, forlorn. Years later, it would be in ruins. Naruto stared at it. The memories of his sensei and his training. That reminded him of his master's letter. He pulled from his pocket and unfolded it.

_Naruto,_

_I am sorry we had to say goodbye like this. I am writing this in haste, I know this will be the last time I speak to you, or write to be exact. These people, the ones in black cloaks with red clouds, are dangerous. They want the demons we hold, for what purpose, I do not know. Train hard because they will come after you again and again._

_The only regret I have is that I didn't tell you who I really am and what you mean to me. I will tell you this_, _you are the best student I could have asked for. I am proud of you...my grandson. Your parents would be proud too. You have lot in common with my daughter even somethings with your father._

_The reason I am telling you this now is, because I was afraid how you would react to me telling you I was family. I know what it is like to grow up alone, and how it feels like when you find out that you had family that wasn't there for you. You have every right to be mad at me. Just know that I did it to protect you. Your father wasn't the only one who had enemies. Please take care._

_-Ojiisan_

Naruto reread every line, not believing it. _I had family... _He looked at the hut again, his grandfather's hut. Only one thought flowed through his mind. _I'm truly alone now..._

XXX

"Sakura!"

Her new sensei's voice grab back her attention. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She replied quickly, knowing that Tsunade had a short temper and didn't like to repeat herself.

"I asked if you were okay." Various herbs and plants laid on a table in front of them. "You seem out of it for a second."

"I'm fine, just spaced out for a second." She got back to work, preparing the herbs for her sensei. _Did I sense his chakra?..._ She thought, remember the feeling of his chakra from the Chunin exams. _No, it can't be._

XXX

Naruto stumbled through the door, looking around for the few things he owned. The feeling of losing the only family he had ever known still weight him down. He had forgiven him, knowing that he would act the same. _I wish he had told me sooner._

He gather everything he needed. _**Where now kid? **_The fox asked. _To Konoha, that's where the rest of my memories lay. **Back to hell then.**_ Naruto ignored his comment. Thinking about it too much might make him change his mind. Fear stabbed his heart when he thought about it. _Am I walking to my death? _The images of the villagers chasing him lingered.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I have to get off the computer now. Besides what I have in mind will take up another chapter. Again I wrote this at night**, **please be kind.**


	8. Konoha

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry if this confuses anyone.  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

Naruto walked on, steadily closing the distance between him and a home he didn't remember. A bag of clothes and his ninja gear were all he had on him. "I wonder if there is a town nearby?" Naruto thought aloud. He smelled so bad even he couldn't stay it. **_You should have at least bathe before we left! _**The Kyuubi complained, Naruto swore he could see the fox with a clothespin on its nose.

He chuckled and scratched the back on his head. _Well, I guess it didn't register in my mind at the time.**There's a town close by. Do me a favor and find somewhere to clean yourself up.**_ It grumbled. Naruto grinned happily at the chance to finally get washed up and sleep in a real bed. He had gotten lost the first few weeks, not really knowing which way it was.

Then he realized. "Wait, I have no money." All his dreams of a soft bed went out the window. "Ah man!" He whined. _**Your a ninja, just take it or do something. **What? Steal...I don't think ojiisan would approve. **Whatever, do what you want. Jump in a well if you have to. J-U-S-T G-E-T C-L-E-A-N!! **_

Naruto fell over. "You don't have to yell!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up, a pretty girl was looking at him, her shoulder length hair swede in the gentle breeze. She kept distance between herself and him because he reeked. "Um...I...Well you see...I got nothing." He admitted.

She giggled. "Well, while you pondering that, I'm Mai"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The way she was staring at him was making him blush. He hadn't been in contact with another person for half a year, his memory being gone didn't help either.

"Well Uzumaki-san how come you're out here in the middle of the forest, if you don't mind me asking."

"You see...I got lost."

"So you're a traveler." She nodded in understanding.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm from here. Actually, I am from Konoha. I just don't know how to get there." _I hate this! I'm making a fool of myself. _He gritted his teeth as pain shot through his head when he tried to remember. _**Don't! That's too far! **_The fox warned, but it was too late. Naruto attempted to push pass the pain. The reward was a stronger more sharper pain striking like lighting inside his head.

He let out a cry of pain before becoming unconscious. The last he saw was the girl running toward him. "Sakura-chan..." He muttered.

XXX

Naruto woke with a dull headache. "Ow...better not try that again." He looked around, finding himself in a bed in an unfamiliar room. "How'd I get here?" All his senses were alert, his body ready to react.

The only door to the room opened. He tensed, waiting to see if he was in danger. "Uzumaki-san, you're finally awake." Said to brown haired girl, sounding relieved.

Naruto reached for a kunai, but to his surprise, he was naked. The only thing that covered him was the blanket. "How do you know my name?" Naruto asked, a slight blush on his face. _She must have undressed me! _

She looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Naruto got out of the bed, using the blankets to cover himself. "Where are my clothes?" He demanded. _I must have been captured! _The Kyuubi wished he could have smacked him on the head. _**Baka, I told you not to do that! Now we just took a giant step back! **_Naruto winched at the volume of the yell inside his head.

"Uzumaki-san?" She took a ste toward him when she saw him winch.

"N-no, stay back!" Naruto shouted, panicking. His mind was messed up, he didn't even know what he could believe was real.

"Uzumaki-san, what is wrong?"

"Why can't I remember!" Naruto shouted, gripping his head. He fell to the floor with a thud. The attempts on trying to recall what had happened the last few weeks was too much for him. **_That boy is so stuborn. _**The fox said, shaking its head.

XXX

When he opened his eyes, the girl was standing over him. "Who are you?" He asked, groggy. _**You did it again...**_ He understand what the fox meant.

"It's me, Mai. Remember?" Mai answered, worry showed clearly in her eyes.

"No...where am I?"

She let him get up. "Your at my clinict. You passed out twice."

"I did?" Naruto saw his clothes on a table. _I'm naked! _

She saw him blush. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor." She went to the table and brought him the clothes. "I'll leave so you can get dress."

Naruto looked at his clothes, they looked a lot cleaner. _She must have washed them for me,.. but why?_ A rip in the sleeve brought back memories of his sensei. He smiled sadly. _Ojiisan...that's right._

XXX

Once he was dressed, he went outside. He saw Mai petting a little red fox. "Okibi!" The little fox ran to him and leaped into his arms. "I can't believe I forgot about you." He said, scratching behind his ears.

"Is he your pet?" Mai asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, he's my friend." He put his friend down. "I must have left without telling him. You must know by now, right?"

Okibi nodded and let of a whine.

Mai notice the change in their demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't meet her eyes. "My sensei and grandfather was murdered." He said grimly. He roll up his hands into fists. "And I couldn't do anything about it." Anger and frustration came off him in waves.

After he said that, everything came back. "I remember now. I met you in the forest. I'm sorry, but I must get going now. The ones who killed my grandfather, are after me as well." He bowed. "Thank you for your kindness. Goodbye." Before she could say anything, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Okibi barked sympathetically then followed in a flurry of flames.

She stood there, alone.

XXX

"I know it was cold, but I couldn't let them follow me there. It's better this way." He reasoned. Okibi didn't look convinced. "Any way, Konoha is where I will find answers to the question I have." Okibi let out a growl. "Yeah, I feel the same."

XXX

Sasuke gritted his teeth against the pain in his hand. Burning flesh could be smelled.

"Maybe it is not wise to continue to do that to your self, Sasuke." Danzou advised. "Your chidori is already powerful. You should focus on your other techniques."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it is not strong enough. Itachi and Naruto could easily defend themselves."

Danzou was puzzled. "Why do you keep comparing yourself to them. Itachi I understand, but Naruto? The worst student in the academy."

Sasuke glared at him. "The so called 'dead last' defeated me! How can I beat my brother when I was defeated by him?"

Danzou was silent.

"Now leave my be." Sasuke began to charge another chidori.

Inside, Danzou was infuriated that he was being ordered around by a child. _The brat is lucky he is the key piece in our plan. His hatred is what will help. _He left, going to check if the other pieces were in place.

XXX

Naruto stared at the main gate of Konoha in awe. "Wow, it's huge!" Okibi barked. "Damn..." He muttered.

"Stay where you are!"


	9. Plans unfold!

**This chapter is a choice. I'm deciding between an evil Naruto ending or the other one I have planned. Which one should I do?**

**Chapter 9**

Okibi stood between Naruto and the two ANBU, growling threateningly. "No Okibi." He said, hoping he wouldn't attack. That would only make it worst. Okibi calmed down, but didn't move. "What business do you have with me?" Naruto asked, hoping his long hair would deem him unrecognizable.

The one in a cat mask spoke. "It is obvious that you are a ninja. What village do you come from? We have not contacted any of the neighboring shinobi village."

Naruto shrugged, deciding he might not making it out of this without drawing attention to himself. "I have no business here. I am merely searching for my past, any trouble that will follow will not be from me."

The other one stepped forward. "You seem very familiar." She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I doubt it. I am not worth remembering." He glared at them. "But I remember this place very will."

The hate and cold fury made them take an involuntary step back. "I think the Hokage would like a word from you."

"Fine." He beckoned to Okibi. "We'll play along for now." He whispered to his only friend. Okibi nodded, no one noticed his fangs starting to grow.

XXX

Tsunade sighed and stamped papers, not bothering to read them. A knock on the door broke through her trace. "Yes, what is it?" She asked, sounding annoyed. _Probably Danzou again, demanding more recruits. _Root had been reestablished after Sasuke was brought back. Or 'bring back the roots that hold the great tree in place' as Danzou put it.

The door opened and two ANBU came in, escorting a blonde-hair teenager followed by a little red fox. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Before the ANBU could explain, the blonde-hair boy spoke first. "I should be asking that! The moment I set foot in this village, I'm taken captive. And the villagers insult my friend on the way here! If you are the leader of this village, than I pity it even more!"

One ANBU held a knife to his neck. "Watch your tongue!" She hissed.

Naruto had other plans. "Do you think you can stop me?" He smirked. As soon as she pushed the blade closer to his neck to make her point, he puffed up in smoke.

"A shadow clone! Get-" Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Naruto knocking her unconscious.

"Back a few minutes and I'm already attacked." He shook his head, the other ANBU laid outside. "I thought I would at least get a thank you for bring back Sasuke-teme."

Tsunade was shocked. She didn't believe it. "N-Naruto?"

A grin appeared on his face. "What's wrong baachan? You look like you seen a ghost. So how was my acting?"

XXX

Naruto sat on the other side of her desk, telling her what had happened since he disappeared. "And that's how I got here." He finished.

Tsunade listen attentively. "So you know about the Akatsuki now."

"That's what they're called?" Naruto said thoughtfully. "Now I know where to look."

"What?"

Anger flashed in his eyes. "They will pay for what they did to my grandfather!" He vowed. "I swear on my family."

Tsunade shook her head firmly. "No, from what Jiraya says about them, you will do no such thing. You will just be walking to your death."

"Which wouldn't matter to you or any one else!" He snapped.

"Naruto-"

"No, don't start. If you really did care, you would have tried to at least find me."

"We did! We looked-"

"Anywhere, but down the river! I really would have been dead if not for grandfather." He stood up. "I just came back to find out about my past. I learn now that some things are better left forgotten."

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, stopping him before he left. "Hold it Uzumaki Naruto! I know that you were treated badly here, but that doesn't give you the right to turn on your village! We really did try to find you, but the council pulled us back before we even started." She explained, praying that he understood.

Naruto had his back to her as he spoke. "You know, the old Naruto would have forgiven you and would have gone back to winning the respect of his fellow ninja." He said, his voice becaming harsh. "But that Naruto is dead, and with him, the last Uzumaki. Take care of these two." He preformed a shun shi, leaves replaced him.

A tear slid down her cheek. "Don't Naruto, don't follow Sasuke's path."

XXX

"Well that went well, eh, Okibi?" His friend barked, excitedly. "Maybe I'll make this village pay. These judgemental fools have hurt enough people already." All around him, the passing people glared at Okibi.

One even had the guts to try to kick him. Whatever courage he had, left when Naruto lashed out with a kick and sent him flying into the way. Naruto's eyes flashed crimson red. "Did you really think that was a good idea?"

"N-no.." The man stammered.

"You're lucky it was me. My friend here would have killed you, now get going." Naruto didn't pay attention to him as he ran down the street shouting about a demon. "It just became very tempting." He glared at the people ahead of him, a path appeared.

XXX

Sasuke was walking down the street, heading home after the long training session he had, when a man bumped into him. "Watch it!" He snapped.

The man didn't hear him. "Don't go that way! There's a red eyed demon!" He warned then pushed pass him.

"Red eyed demon?" Sasuke was interested. "Is that you Naruto?" _Maybe you didn't die, but you still helped me. _He eyes changed to the sharingan, then the three dots joined. Becoming a wheel. "And you'll help me again."


	10. Unfinished Business

**Thanks to all who reviewed. The idea of an evil Naruto is very tempting, but I will try to resist it.  
**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto stopped, he was lost...again. "Where is a good place to eat?" He asked no one in particular, not that anyone would help him. "What about you Okibi? Smell anything good?" Okibi sniffed the air for a bit, then shook his head. "Figures, you not into human food." A little stand caught his eye. The smell of ramen drifted from it. "That'll do!"

XXX

Naruto took a seat. "One order of pork ramen!" He nearly shouted. Two other people were in there too, but he didn't pay them any attention.

"Sure thing." Teuchi said without turning around.

"N-Naruto?"

"Huh?" A man with a scar across his nose come closer to him. "Do I know you?"

"What? It's me Iruka." He said, looking sad that he wasn't recognized by his favorite student.

Naruto studied him, he seem familiar. Images of a forest battle, a white-hair man, and giant shuriken. Finally he gave up. "Sorry, but I don't remember you." He said apologetic, smiling. "You don't appear in my memories of this place, so you must be alright."

"What memories?"

Naruto's smile turned dark. "Bad memories, people hurting me. Stuff like that." He replied calmly, sending shivers up his spine.

The other person that was in the stand head rose when they began to speak about what happened. She looked at him, her eyes didn't believe what they saw. "Naruto?!"

"Again?" Naruto was getting annoyed. _How many people don't I remember? _He turned around, there was a pink-hair girl staring at him. "Can I help you?"

"You don't know me?" She said, sounding hurt.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, been getting frustrated with that." He sighed. "I think the good memories of this place I can't remember. I don't remember you so you must be alright too."

She didn't say anything,a tear crawled down her face. _So many times I wished I could take back what I made him promise. He looks happier than the last time I saw him. _"I'm not sure, but my name is Sakura."

"S-a-k-u-r-a..." Naruto frowned, _wow all my memories are coming back. I was right, some things are really best left alone. _He got up. "Sakura-chan." He spat. "I remember now. Well I hope you appreciated me getting back your precious Sasuke-kun. The fulfilled my promise of a life time. You must be happy now. I'll be going now." He left her dazed. _Coming back was a bad idea. Nothing good about this place. _

XXX

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument with Okibi. "I shouldn't have came back." He said sadly. Okibi licked his hand, letting out a whine. "I know, I miss him too. He probably would tell me what is there to worry about. The future is still unknown, what you make it is up to you. The past is there to learn from, not to brood about." He sighed. "Yeah, he would say something like that, Ojiisan."

"I never seen you this down before." He heard someone say behind him. "That hit to the head must have made you more mature."

"Beat it Sasuke-teme, before I make you." He threaten.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You think you defeated me? Who was the one that had a one way trip down the river."

Naruto smirked. "But I wasn't the one who got smacked around." He jumped off the head right as a giant fireball hit it. "Still sore about that?" He taunted.

"You don't have Kakashi to save you this time!" Sasuke charged forward. _Good thing I lost those ANBU. _"This time, I'll finish what I started!"

"You can try!" Naruto shouted jumping high into the air.

XXX

Sakura was shocked. _He hates me..._ Tears fell freely down her face. Some many times she wished she could see him again, to say she was sorry. Now that was gone.

"Sakura, don't cry." Iruka said, trying to comfort her. "Naruto is just anger, that's all. He'll probably come talk to you tomorrow."

"Naruto was here?" Teuchi and Ayame shouted, looking around frantically. "He'll alive?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, he's too stuborn to die before he attains his dreams." He said fondly.

Sakura knew what Iruka said wasn't true. _Naruto has changed. _Her determination burned brightly._ I must go find him! _She left them there talking. _I have to explain! _

XXX

Naruto was growing more and more frustrated. All his attacks were either dodged or blocked. "Still relying on your sharingan?" Naruto said as Sasuke ducked under his kick and swept his feet out from under him. Naruto flipped over him using his hands. "I must have gotten better since you brought it out this early."

"You're still nothing! You rely on your prisoner's power!" Sasuke decided that he'll attack now.

Naruto didn't look surprise. "So you know about my little fuzzy friend? Well don't worry, he promised to stay out of this." Naruto easily caught his punch. "And you are wrong, I don't rely on his power." Naruto twisted his arm and kicked him hard in the head."Can't dodge if you can't move."

Sasuke stumbled sideways. "You're still nothing compared to me!" He blew out giant boulders of flames. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

"Wind Release: Blades of Wind!"

Sasuke saw the blades of wind chakra slice through his jutsu. "Crap!" He expertly avoid the blades from decapitating him. The Hokage monument, however, couldn't move and the head of the Yondaime fell of the cliff side. _That could have been me! What training has Naruto been putting himself through?_

"Pay attention Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke looked to see Naruto's foot before it smashed into his face.

Sasuke manged to righten himself before he hit the ground. "I got to finish this quickly!" Then he realized, _He's still in the air!_ "He won't be able to do that jutsu!" He grabbed his wrist. Lightning blazed forth, letting out a horrible scream.

Naruto watch without interest. If it had been a year ago, he would have been mad at Kakashi for picking favorites. _Ojiisan was a better sensei than Kakashi will ever be! _"It won't work Sasuke! I'm not the dead last anymore." He focused his chakra into his hand, swirling it as fast as he could. **_Add wind. _**The Kyuubi advised. The swirling ball of chakra turned green as he added wind chakra.

"Here I come Naruto!" Sasuke leaped into the air, the tainted chidori following.

"It will be different this time Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled, falling toward him.

"No! Stop!" Sakura burst out from the trees.

"Again?" Both of them said._ She's too far away. _

As the distance between them closed, they called out the jutsu.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Sakura was blown back be the force of the impact. Dust flew into her eyes and made her close them. Wind battered her and the sound of the explosion made her ears ring.

"Told you it would be different Sasuke." She heard Naruto say.

Opening her eyes, she saw Sasuke embedded in the head of the Sandaime. He coughed up some blood. "True, but I got you too."

Naruto had his hand over his chest, blood dripped, soaking his white shirt. "You...just got lucky... Never expected that you use two chidori." His voice became softer, quieter.

Sakura watched as he fell backwards, not knowing that this was an exact replay of what happened a year back.

"Naruto!" She ran to him as he hit the ground. "Sasuke you bastard!" She hissed as she reached his side.

Sasuke grunted. "I told him that I would finish it." He closed his eyes. "Now my mangekyo sharingan will finally reach its full state."

Sakura was too busy trying to heal Naruto to deal with him now. "This is too much." She admitted hopelessly. "I have to get him to the hospital!" Using her chakra to strenghten her body, she picked him up. "It won't be the same Naruto, I promise!"

"Sakura-chan..." He whispered.

**Sorry if this doesn't make sense. I was rushed, had to escape my duties for a while. Hoped you enjoyed it. -Second Hokage  
**


	11. Realize

**Sorry about the chapter. I must be slipping.  
**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto woke, yet again to, to find himself in an unfamiliar room. The whiteness of it hurt his eyes. Groaning, he sat up, winching at the sudden pain that gripped his chest. "Another close one..." His hand found the burnt flesh, still tender. "Sasuke missed again. I guess I must count myself lucky." _**It was I that saved you this time!**_ The Kyuubi shouted forcefully.

He almost jumped, startled by the angry and very annoyed voice of his prisoner. "Watch it, I don't need this when I just woke up." He grumbled, completely obvious to the other people in his room.

"So you're finally awake." He heard someone say.

This time, he really did jump out of his bed. "Wh-" There were many people he didn't know, all staring at him with concern or worry. "Who are you people!" He shouted, being away from civilization had dulled his people skills. "How can you all fit in this room!"

"Naruto calm down." Sakura pushed through the crowd that gathered in his room. "You might reopen your wound." She cautioned, edging closer to him.

"What's wrong with him?" A boy, with wild hair and red markings on his cheeks, asked. "He acts like he doesn't know us."

Sakura looked sheepish. "Well...he doesn't."

XXX

Naruto was once again retelling his story to them. _How many times do I have to repeat this? It's getting boring..._ "And that is how I got here. Still have to kick Sasuke-teme's ass." He added excitedly. _Facing him again will prove that I am not the immature kid I once was. **Maybe this time, you'll stay awake long enough to taste the victory. **_The fox snicked.

The girl named Hinata looked deeply sad. "S-so you d-don't remember us?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, truly regretting that he didn't. "Sorry." _Maybe everything here wasn't all that bad._ That thought was quickly shot down when the nurse came in, hissed dinner, and nearly covered him with it. He chuckled, not really bothered by it. "Well about time!"

Everyone else was troubled by this. "How can you take that?" Kiba asked, his little dog on his head growled. "If that was me, I wouldn't take it."

Naruto held up his hand. "It isn't you, so don't worry about it." He looked at him. "Besides...crap!" He leaped out of the bed and jumped out the window. "Okibi's going to kill me!"

XXX

Okibi stood patiently where Naruto and Sasuke had their battle. It was now clear, nothing left evidence that two shinobi clashed here. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Okibi. He bowed deeply ."Sorry about that, I forgot that you must obey."

Okibi merely barked, letting him know that his apology was accepted. **_My father would have acted different. _**He spoke to him.

"I know, he's still angry that I almost died again." He beckoned to him. "Come on, let's find something to eat. I kind of left my dinner behind." _Which could have killed me, hospital food is the worst. _"I left them there also. Do you they care about me?" He asked his friend.

**"Maybe, human emotions, like love, caring, and lies are all the same to me. I could check if you want me."**

"No." Naruto said firmly. "Your ways are...messy. If they really are my friends and care about me, they shouldn't care about your father, right?"

Okibi tilted his head, thoughtfully. **"I don't know...My father was once the most feared being that roamed this land. Fear is a powerful thing."**

Naruto looked away, hiding his disappointment. _He's always so blunt... _"Yeah, fear can make people do cruel things." _I wondered what happened to Sasuke._

XXX

The rest of the rookie nine and team Guy were looking for Naruto. "Can you see him?" Sakura asked Neji and Hinata.

They both shook their heads. "Something must be blocking our sight." Neji concluded.

"Yes." Hinata agreed. "It must be strong, to fool the byakyugan."

"How about you Kiba?"

Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing his bed sheets. "Nope." He scratched his head. "It's strange. He doesn't leave a scent, or maybe it must have been longer than we thought if we can't smell him out."

"Lee, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji; how about you? Find any trails we can follow?"

"No." They all replied.

Sakura looked to the sky, hoping an answer would come. _Where are you Naruto? _

XXX _Two Days Before_

Sakura pushed herself forward. A thunder storm had blown in. Soaking her to the bone and washing away the blood that flowed freely from Naruto's wound. "Almost there!" She said as the Hokage tower came into sight. She willed her legs to climb the steps and run down the hall to her sensei's office. "Tsunade-sama!" She yelled as she kicked opened the door, careful not to use her full strength.

"Sakura, wh-" Tsunade stopped what she was about to say when she saw Naruto. "What happened?" She asked, tearing off his shirt to look at the extent of the damage.

"Sasuke." Sakura answered hatefully.

"Him again." Tsunade had to calm herself down before she start, or she might make it worst. "We'll deal with him later. He has gone too far this time! Not even the council will save him!"

Sakura nodded. _You pushed pass your limit Sasuke. Now you will have to pay the price for your lust for power._

XXX

Sasuke was nowhere to be found once they finished healing Naruto. Not even the ANBU could find him. _Did he decide to go after him again? _She feared that it was just the beginning of something worst to come.

"I found him!" Lee shouted.

They all converged on him, following the sound of his voice...which was hard to ignore. Lee was pointing at Ichiraku's, Naruto and Okibi were just walking in. "See I found him first like I said I would!" He finished with a pose, everybody continued to ignore him. He sat in a corner. _Why do they treat me so?_

"There's a baby fox with him." Shino commented.

Akamaru barked at the sight of it. Kiba patted him on the head, only serving to make Akamaru whine. "That fox is more than it seems."

They all went quiet, each thinking why Naruto was traveling with such a mysterist animal.

XXX

Naruto walked into Ichiraku's to be engulfed by a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Ayame exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We were sadden when we heard about what happened."

Teuchi came out from the back. "Yes, but we didn't really believe them." He added, relief and joy was easily heard in his voice.

Naruto was stunned. He never heard anyone tell him that they were worried about him. "So...you were worried?" He asked hesitatingly.

"Of course!" They both said in unionsin.

He put his head down in shame. "Thank you..." _Mabye there is something good about this place._

XXX

A bandaged man, with one snake-like eye showing, waited patiencely for his servant. The door opened. "Kabuto, you're late."

Kabuto bowed deeply. "Forgive me...Orochimaru-sama, but it seems we have a visiter."

"Another?" He said, slightly surprised. "Who is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah...so is begins." He stood to his full height. "The destruction of Konoha will succeed this time. And we have our own jinchuuriki." He looked behing him. A boy with black rings around his eyes stared blankly. He laughed. "Yes, this is the time. Ready for it Kabuto."


	12. It begins

**Chapter 12**

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted, causing the scout to cower.

"O-Orochimaru's forces are on the move." He repeated. "They are heading this way."

"Is this true Jiraya?" She turned to her old teammate.

Jiraya nodded grimly. "I'm afraid it's true. It also seems that Sasuke has join him."

Tsunade closed her eyes, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Even after all that Naruto and the others did, he still joined him." She stood up. "Prepare for the attack! Get all citizens to the shelters, and any Genin!" she ordered.

"Hai!" He took out the door at full speed.

"What about Sasuke?" Jiraya asked. "Should we try to retrieve him?"

She shook her head firmly. "No, he had his chance. Sasuke is now a traitor. He is to be killed on sight." _You two are certainly brothers._

XXX

Itachi rose to his feet. "Kisame, time to go." _Naruto, little brother; we will finish our business._

"huh?" Kisame got up too. "But we just got here. Can't we at least rest?"

Itachi stopped, turning around to glare at him with one eye. "We're going."

Kisama backed away. "Okay, okay, let's go then."

XXX

Naruto finished his meal and thanked them for it. "That was good, right Okibi?"

Okibi shrugged. **Just flavored noddles, I would prefer something with a bit more meat.**

"You're just picky." Down the street he could hear people heading his way, obviously in panic. "Looks like things are starting to pick up."

Okibi climbed up to the roof. **I suggest you move too if you don't want to be stepped on. You can stay if you want, but I'm going to find out what is happening.  
**

"Like that would happen! Besides, no one would understand you. I hardly do." He replied, taking after his friend.

XXX

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" He saw Sakura and the others behind him. "What is it?"

"Orochimaru is attacking! We have to evacuate the citizens" She said before following the others to the streets.

Naruto remembered him well. "Orochimaru..." He growled.

**Are you not going to help? **Okibi asked.

Naruto shook his head slowly. "No, I couldn't care less what happened to them. But my friends are a different matter. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Fifty clones were seen after the smoke cleared. "Go help Sakura and the others!" He ordered. _The head of the snake is mine!_

**Agreed. **Okibi starting to transform into his true form. His entire body grew, he looked like an adult fox. Except that his eyes were a cool grey, many years of wisdom were stored behind them, and his fur turned pure white.

"You sure that's wise?" Naruto was concerned. "You have to become mortal to use that form."

"Yes, this is the only way for me to use my full power." Another thought came to him. "That is one lesson that your friend should have learned; power will always come with a price."

Naruto disagreed. "Sasuke already knew that. He tried to kill me, remember? He thought that power was worth my life." Naruto was disappoint that he couldn't save his friend. _Maybe things could have been different if Orochimaru never came into the picture._

"Wondering about what may have been is a waste of time." Okibi's voice broke through his thoughts. "What matters now is what are you going to do about what is happening now."

"Sorry..." Naruto nearly stumbled when the main gate exploded. "I know what I must do!" He said, his voice clear and determine. "Even if I don't care about these people, I will protect them!"

"Good!" Okibi howled. "Now let your name be heard!"

XXX

Orochimaru gazed at his old home. "How far this village has fallen, how pitiful." He turned around. "Time to have some fun Gaara." He touched the seal on his forehead.

Gaara grinned happily. "Time to kill!" The Shukaku's voice sounded delighted.

"Naruto is here." Sasuke reminded him. "He beat Gaara last time."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Yes, but the Shukaku didn't get much time to shine. This time will be different."

Sasuke didn't respond. _Is my home worth my brother's life?... _He wondered. Deep inside, a voice yelled out the answer. _NO! _He ignored it.

"Not having any second thoughts now, Sasuke?"

Orochimaru's voice startled him. "N-no, I said I would attain power no matter the cost. Konoha is no longer my home...I have no one..." _Mother...Father...You will be avenged. _He paid no attention to Gaara as he transformed into Shukaku. Screaming about how many people there are to kill. However, one voice caught his attention.

A huge explosion stopped Shukaku in its tracks. A giant toad stood there proudly, defying him. Naruto and Okibi were on top of his head. "I won't let you destroy this village!" Naruto vowed. "Promise on my mother and father's names!"

"Naruto..."


	13. Goodbye

**This will probably be the last chapter. Please read and review.  
**

**Chapter 13**

"My henchman, you are alright?" Gamabunta sounded surprised.

Naruto patted him on the head. "Heard about that? Yeah I'm fine. It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

Okibi suddenly leaped off the great toad's head. "I have to take care of something!" He shouted. _Maybe there is still time!_

"Guess we have to handle Gaara by ourselves." Naruto muttered. "Okay Gamabunta sir! We have to stop Gaara just like last time! Then we can get to Orochimaru."

Gamabunta drew his knife. "I don't think it's going to be that simple. It seems Orochimaru somehow brought out Shukaku for some time. He will be stronger than last time." He said grimly.

"Why so grim? I took down the last Uchiha, I think I can handle Gaara." Naruto jumped off his head. "Buy me some time!" He shouted over his shoulder.

**"AIR BULLETS!" **Shukaku hit his gut and spat out bullets of air, only these were bigger than last time. Trees were destroyed like toothpicks.

Gamabunta hurriedly leaped up, barely avoiding it. "I think that will be a problem."

XXX

Okibi ran through the forest. His target, the head of the snake, Orochimaru. "He was once apart of the Akatsuki. Roushi, I will take out your swore enemy! Your last wish will be fulfill

A sound nin burst from the trees ahead, hurling shuriken.

Okibi easily dodged and torn out his throat. "Don't stand in my way!" He growled. More sound nin jumped out from the cover of the trees, thinking he was an animal summon from the leaf. "More to the body count!" Okibi rushed into battle.

XXX

Gamabunta skidded back, an air bullet nip his right leg. "That hurt... Any more of those and I don't think I'll last."

**"Come on! Don't tell me this is all you have! More, I need more!" **Shukaku shot another air bullet, directly at him.

_My leg! _Gamabunta leg didn't want to respond. "Gamabunta! Give me some oil!" He cooperated gladly. The fire ball consumed the air and grew. Shukaku let out a cry of pain as it engulfed him.

"Good of you to come...Jiraya."

"Always." Jiraya eyed the one tailed demon. "So this is the shibi."

"Yes, my henchman asked me to distract him. I think he went after Orochimaru."

"What?! How could you let him do that? Even I couldn't take down Orochimaru!" Jiraya demanded.

"He is not you Jiraya. And because of that, he may have a chance." Gamabunta replied calmly. "Besides, we have more pressing matters to see to." Shukaku had recovered while they were talking, and it looked angry.

**"You'll pay for that!"** Shukaku screamed, putting out the last of the flames.

Jiraya smirked. "Just like old times, eh, Gamabunta? Nothing like a challenge to feel young again."

"Speak for yourself." Gamabunta said, tightening the grip of his knife.

XXX

Naruto was careful as he made his way toward Shukaku. Originally, he was going to go after Orochimaru, but he knew Okibi had his own business. "I'm sorry Gaara, if it comes to it. I will kill you." He said as he started to climb up its leg.

**"What's this? A bug?" **He heard it shouted.

"Better be careful." Sand lashed out at him as soon as he finished saying that. "I'm not Sasuke, but for the village, I got to be better." He could feel the sand nip at his legs. He almost got caught by one when he reached the belly. Finally, one grab onto his leg. "Shit! Some help Gamabunta!" He called out.

A water bullet followed his call, hitting Shukaku in the head. Naruto used it, shaking is leg free and continuing. Though the wet sand made it hard to run. There on the head, his target Gaara, hanging there like a pimple. He leaped up, putting as much chakra into his legs to give him teh distance. "Wake up!" He shouted as his fist connected.

Gaara took the hit like a rag doll, jerking back then hanging forward again. _Sorry Gaara. _Naruto pulled out the small kinfe from his sleeve.

**"No! I won't die!" **Sand rose around him.

"This is getting annoying!" Naruto let it smother him. "Fox?" Red chakra surrounded him, two tails swung behind him. "Thanks." Try as it might, the sand couldn't crush him. "Say goodbye, Shukaku!" Naruto plunged his chakra encase hand into Gaara's chest, going through the sand that rose to protect.

**"NO!!" **He heard the shukaku scream one last time before going silent.

Gaara began to stir. He coughed up blood as he looked up. "Uzumaki Naruto..." He sounded extremely tired. "I thought you died..."

Naruto pulled out his hand. "No, I'm alive. I only wish we met under different conditions."

"I do too." Blood poured from his wound. "I thank you for stopping me..." His voice was getting weaker. "I'm sorry, I should have continued on when I came to help. Maybe I could have helped you."

Naruto shook his head. "No, only I could have handled Sasuke. I hold nothing against you or the others. Though, I thank you. You did help us right?"

Gaara nodded, blood rolled down his chin as he did so. "Yes, I saved that guy I fought. Wore that green thing."

"Lee? I guess bushy brows needs help every once in a while." He notice Gaara started to slip away. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye my friend."

"Bye...Uzumaki...Naruto..." Gaara smiled, then fall foward. The sand that held him up, didn't hold up for much longer.

XXX

Jiraya and Gamabunta watch Shukaku collapse. "Now there is only eight left." Jiraya closed his eyes. _Damn Orochimaru._

"Take care of him." He heard Naruto say, but when he opened his eyes, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Gaara laid at his feet. "The only way a jinchuuriki can escape his curse, is to die."

"That is not so." Gamabunta disagreed. "Naruto has used his curse for the right reasons. He never became lost like this boy. Maybe he might be hated now, but in the future, I believe, he will reach his dream."

Jiraya chuckled. "I think you might be right..for once."

XXX

Sakura helped the last of the citizens get into the shelter before closing it. She went over to a clone. "Naruto-kun, thanks. We couldn't have gotten all of them if you hadn't helped."

"I'm not Naruto." The clone replied. "But your welcome."

"Where is the real Naruto?"

"He going after Orochimaru." The clone hissed.

"O-Orochimaru?" She turned around, there stood a giant purple snake. "N-no, he can't!"

"Have you no faith? I have come a long way since that day."

"I have to help him!" She took off only to be stopped by the clone.

"No, even though you have grown too. You are no match! We can not allow you."

"Let go!" She kick him, hearing the sound of him being destroyed, she resumed her mad dash. A feeling of dread form in the pit of her stomach.

XXX

Okibi clawed at another ninja's throat. "I'm so close!" Another sound ninja leaped at him, kunai drawn. Okibi opened his mouth and spat out a ball of fire and earth, lava. The man didn't even make a sound as it ate him quickly. "OROCHIMARU!"

XXX

Orochimaru froze. "That voice...Okibi?" He laughed coldly. "So Roushi, you couldn't fulfill your promise. I knew you couldn't, you were too old! And now you have joined you village in oblivion!"

Sasuke didn't know what Orochimaru was talking about, nor did he care. All he cared about was the chakra signature of his former friend, getting closer and closer.

**Next chapter will be the last...maybe. I have decided to put another twist in. Look for it in the next Chapter: Farewell**


	14. Farewell my friend, you taught me well!

**This might be the last chapter if I can fit all I have to in it. Or if that twist I talked about needs another chapter. I hope you read and review.  
**

**Chapter 14- Farewell**

Naruto heard Okibi call out Orochimaru. "I got to hurry!" He flipped into the air to avoid being blown up by the explosion tagged kunai. "I have no time for this! **Wind Blades!**" He drew his small knife and slashed at the two sound nins. He didn't stay to see the results of his jutsu. The thuds told him he didn't have to worry about them any more. "Hold on Okibi!"

XXX

Okibi stopped in front of Manda. "Stand down Manda!" He demanded.

Manda looked down on him and hissed. "Who are you to be ordering me around?"

"I am the son of the Kyuubi, the next demon in line if anything should happen to him! Move, or I can kill you if you would prefer that?" Okibi growled.

Manda mused it over. He could sense great power from this fox. "Fine, for now I will withdraw. Don't think I will forget this, you are merely a kit." Manda disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke.

"Now you have no one to hide behind Orochimaru!" Okibi smirked. _This is it. Father, my friend forgive me if I die here. _

Orochimaru stepped out from the smoke, clapping. "Well, well, your bluff worked." He grinned. "We both know you are not that powerful. Even the son of the greatest and deathliest demon couldn't stop me, a mere human, from destroying everything that you loved."

Okibi let out a low growl. "My mate and my friend's village, his family, will be avenged!"

"About that, what ever happened to old man Roushi?" Orochimaru asked, curious about the only opponent that survived against him, badly injuring him too._ He almost killed me that day..._ The burning remains of the village flashed through his mind.

"He died protecting his grandson from the Akatuski! His only regret was that he wasn't able to finish you himself." His burning hate began to grew as he stared at his enemy. "So he asked me to do it!" Okibi leaped at him, aiming for his throat.

Orochimaru slithered under him and kicked him straight up. "You know you are no match for me in that form." He said as Okibi landed roughly.

Okibi struggled to his paws. "I know..." _I'm sorry Naruto, it seems I must go too..._ "Then I'll get serious!" A blinding white light covered him.

Orochimaru watched as the light began to take form, vaguely taking to the shape of a man. "Now we can have a battle worthy of shinobi!" A snake rose from his mouth and he pulled out his sword, kusanagi. "Come at me, Okibi!"

A man clothed in white robes drew his katana. His cool grey eyes glared at him through his long white hair. "Let's begin!" He rushed forward, both their swords met with a metal ring.

XXX

Naruto felt Okibi again. "No, he can't use that form!" He started to pick it up. The twigs and branches scratched him, but he paid it no mind. "I'm close!"

"Grand Fireball Technique!"

Naruto immediately halted and leaped back. "Sasuke, I have no time for you!"

Sasuke stood upon a tree branch. "Too bad. Orochimaru is taking care of your friend now and he asked me to keep you busy, besides you and me have some unfinished business." He hopped off the branch and landed in front of him. "My mangekyou sharingan is still incomplete. The only thing that will complete it is me seeing your dead, lifeless body."

Naruto dugged his nails into his palms, enough to draw blood. "So we're back to this... Have it your way, this time I won't hold back!" Naruto pulled out a scroll. "Come forth! Hiryuu!" A short sword with the hilt in the shape of a dragon appeared in his hand. "Hope you're ready Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked. "Always." Luckily, Orochimaru gave him his own version of the kusanagi, though is was still unfinished. The long katana shined with its brilliance.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Both clashed for the finally time, each swing was true and precise.

XXX

Orochimaru ducked under Okibi's swing and lashed out with a kick. Okibi crossed his arms of block, but was too slow as it pounded him in the stomach. He skidded back from the force of it. He was breathing hard while Orochimaru didn't look winded at all. _The gap between our power is still wide._

"What's wrong? You already done, I thought you were going to avenge your family and your Roushi's family?"

"You dare mocked them? They were more powerful than you will ever become!" Okibi gripped the hilt of his katana so hard his knuckles turned white. "They were not scared to die!"

"And that is why they are dead." Orochimaru was getting annoyed, who was this kit to call him a coward.

"You are a coward, not even worthy to walk in the same world of true shinobi!" Okibi voiced his thoughts.

"I am growing tired of you now, I think I will end it now." Orochimaru charged forward. "Die!" He thrust his sword, fully intended on end his life.

Okibi parried the thrust, but he wasn't fast enough. The blade pierced his shoulder. He back step to pull it out and attempted to stab him.

Orochimaru lazily knocked away his sword. "It that all of your effort? I tell you, I am sorely disappointed." He shook his head. "You must be ashamed. How can you face them in the next life? To tell them you failed to avenge them." He asked.

"No, it will be you that will face them!" Okibi poured all his strength into his legs and arms, with a mighty battle cry, he rushed forward. Orochimaru stood there, waiting. _Goobye my friend, Naruto. I have to join them now. _

Orochimaru parried his blow and thrust his sword deep into his chest. "Go meet them, tell them...I said hello." He hissed into his ear.

Okibi made a hand sign and smiled. "Tell them yourself...**Sacrifice Technique**!"

XXX

Naruto and Sasuke stumbled as a great explosion shook the ground. Naruto looked in the direction of the explosion, fear of what he hoped it wasn't filled his chest. "Okibi...no..." He whispered.

Sasuke shrugged. "So your pet is dead, why are you so down?"

Naruto glanced at him, eyes turning crimson. "Pet?!" He sheath his sword and dropped it on the ground. "He was my friend, not that means anything to you!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Friendship is useless, I don't bother with things like that."

Naruto laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that's for sure. You can't be grateful for the things you have! The whole village, including Sakura-chan, worshiped you like you were a god! You got everything you wanted just because you were the last Uchiha."

Sasuke snorted. "I have no need for these things. Sakura, the ville, the are just holding me back."

"That's were you're wrong!" Naruto's eyes turned to a cold blue. "Friendship, love, comfort, you had every one of those. And that is what saved you...and me."

"Me?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, you. Sakura asked me to bring you back, that was my promise of a life time to her. And I did, I saved you from being used by Orochimaru-teme! He was going to use your body and then, after a few years, toss you away like a broken toy."

Sasuke was shocked, he never knew what Orochimaru wanted with him. Just that he could give him power.

They both heard Orochimaru chuckled as he made his way toward them. "Impressive speech. You acted exactly like Jiraya when he tried to stop me from leaving."

Naruto could feel his teeth and nails grow as he looked at him. "Which is what he shouldn't have done...death is the only thing you deserve. No second chances!"

Orochimaru wagged his finger. "tsk, tsk, temper. That is how many thick-headed shinobi die." He smirked. "That is how your friend went. It was pathetic, thinking he could kill me by sacrificing himself." He closed his eyes and seemed to be remember something. "He was just like Roushi, in every way. That useless emotion, love. The feeling that you have that makes you want to protect something. And with it, revenge. That is the strongest of the two, it makes you want to attain power no matter the cost. To be able to make those suffer that took away the ones you love. Right Sasuke?"

Naruto spat at his feet. "Wrong, true strength reveals itself when you are protecting those you love and care for! That is what grandfather and Okibi did."

"And yet Okibi choose revenge." Orochimaru said playfully, like he had won.

"No, he did what he did as a last request to a friend." Naruto said, proud of him. The conversation they had in Ichiraku's came back.

XXX

**In Ichiraku's before the battle**

Naruto slurpped up the last of the broth. "Ah! That was good!" He looked beside him, Okibi didn't touch his food. "Something wrong?"

Okibi looked at his paws. **I am afraid I have to leave you, as Roushi did.**

_Why? _Naruto asked, the newly prepared bowl of ramen forgotten.

**I can sense Orochimaru...he's near. There will probably be a battle today. And I will leave this world behind. **He looked into his eyes. **I must try to avenge my family, and Roushi's too. He made me promise to at least try. **He chuckled. **Father will be mad if he finds out.**

_What did Orochimaru do to you?_

Anger filled Okibi's eyes. **Long ago, after he left this village. He joined the Akatuski. They assigned him to capture the yonbi, your grandfather. You see, I am considered an adult by your terms, in demon terms, I'm still a newborn. We lived in the whirlpool country, the home your mother came from. **

_What was she like? What did she look like? _Naruto's eagerness to learn about his parents forced him to interrupt.

**She was beautiful, her red hair and green eyes were the most noticeable features about her. You have some of her personality. I am only thankful she left before he came, with your father. **He sighed and the pain of talking about it made him hesitant before continuing. **Roushi had the yonbi sealed into him at a young age. He was like you, lonely and shunded. Everyone hated him for what he had no say in. Though it took him many years, he succeed in winning their respect and the love of your grandmother, Lycoris.**

Naruto listen attentively. Being told of his mother's home silenced all the questions he wanted to ask.

**I was just a kit when I met him. I was bitter and spiteful at the world of humans, but he manged to convince me to think different. **Okibi nodded his head. **Yes, those were happy times... I found a mate, (I am only a demon in this form).We had a litter and Roushi and Lycoris had Kushina. But like all good things, they had to come to an end. After Kushina left, Orochimaru came. With his partner, a puppet, they massacred the entire village. Fortunate or unfortunately, Roushi was coming back from a mission. Upon seeing he village in ruin, his wife dead, he went crazy. I did too, my family was also murdered. We fought will all our might, but we were no match. **Okibi smirked. **We fatally wounded Orochimaru and his partner, the heavens were not kind and they still survived. That Uchiha made your grandfather relive that day, his worst nightmare. To be so helpless that you couldn't save those you loved. That is why I ask you to deal with Itachi.**

Naruto nodded. _Of course! I have a vendetta to settle with him._

**Good, just remember that revenge works both ways. Don't get comsumed by it, that will only lead to your own downfall. Only do it to honor those that fell. To redem them for their mistakes.**

_I promise._

XXX

"And my true strength will finally show! Because I won't let you destroy this village!" Blue chakra erupted from him, kicking up leaves and dust. His chakra was there, clearly visable like water. "I ,Uzumaki Naruto, will battle you to protect my home! I won't let you make this another whirlpool!"

Sasuke shield his eyes from the dust. _He was holding back?!_

Orochimaru chuckled. "Another replay. I only hope you do better than your friend."

**That little twist will have to wait. I think there will be two more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one, review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Next Chapter: Why?**


	15. What's Important

**Chapter 15**-**Why?**

Orochimaru raised an eye brow as he watch the chakra explode from Naruto. "So, you manage to copy the strengthening properties of the Kyuubi's chakra... Roushi must have taught you well." He said with a bit of interest.

Naruto began forming hand signs. "Oh, I've learned much more than that! Grandfather was the best sensei I ever had, even better than ero-sennin." He seemed to disappear, even the wind settled. "Get out of the way Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't know what was happening, his sharingan couldn't even tell where he was. His eyes widen in surprise when Orochimaru flew over his head into the forest behind him. The crashing and splintering of wood was heard.

"I said move!" Naruto rammed into him and flung him out of the way.

Sasuke slammed into a tree, but manage to keep his eyes open. "How? When?" He always thought he was superior to Naruto, in ever way. But now, seeing him battle against the greatest enemy of Konoha, was an eye opener.

Orochimaru looked like he was getting beaten badly. Taking each blow full force. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Five clone appeared into existence beside Naruto. "We have to finish this now!" He yelled to his clones, they each nodded in response. The first one to reach Orochimaru first, kicked him into the air. The rest followed.

Orochimaru smirked. "Don't think so." He turned into mud as soon as the second clone struck.

"Substitution!" Naruto shouted, his clones looked around frantically.

"**Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes!**" Hundred of snakes eruptted from the ground below, forming out of the ground and striking at the nearest target, Naruto and his clones.

Naruto hurried to start his jutsu. "**Wind Barrier!**" Wind surrounded him, slicing up anything foolish enough to get close. One snake bit him on the leg before the jutsu was finished.

Orochimaru emerged from the ground slowly, like he was apart of it. "I admit, you have grown quiet strong since the last time I saw you. You might have even surpassed Sasuke for the time being."

Naruto landed clumsily, his injured leg buckled and he fell to his knees. "I'm flattered you would say that." He said sarcastically. "But I don't need you to tell me that I've grown. I know that myself." His leg threaten to give out as he stood up.

"You know that it is useless. Why don't you give up, this village will be burned more quickly." Orochimaru suggested as he fell again.

Naruto shook his head firmly. "You think by asking I let you? I will protect this village with my life...like all the Hokage and shinobi before me did!" He staggered as his leg went completely numb. _Poison?_

Orochimaru chuckled. "Yes, didn't you know? Snakes can be poisoness. Which gets back to my point. Would you rather die quickly and painlessly? Or suffer?"

Naruto grimanced as he moved his leg. "I-I would choose either if it means you're coming with me!" He launched himself at him. "**Violent Wind Beast Claws!**" Green chakra form around his arms, taking the shape of claws. Ready to ripe into the flesh of his enemies.

Orochimaru watch calmly, not even making an effort to protect himself. He sighed as Naruto stumbled to the ground to few feet away, his leg moving lazily. "I told you. Now you have to stay here and watch as I destroy this pathetic village." He turned around and began walking.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me!"

Sasuke watched Naruto struggled to get up. "Just stop." He said flatly. "You're not strong enough to beat Orochimaru."

"Shut up!" Naruto snap. "You might not understand, but I have to protect the few precious people that live in that village! I will do anything to do that!"

"But why? Wouldn't you be better off without them? They would just slow you down from getting stronger." Sasuke reasoned, not knowing why he was trying to stop him.

Naruto stood up staight and looked him dead in the eye. "They _are_ my strength! Why would that which I fight for slow me down?" Naruto sighed. "That is the one thing you never got, only those with precious people they want to protect will truly become strong. The Sandaime taught us that, he defeated Orochimaru and stopped him with his life! Stay out of my way, I have to stop him, with or without your help." He limped for three steps then started to run after Orochimaru.

Something about that struck something inside Sasuke. _Father, mother, would I do the same for you? _He truly loved his parents, the void that filled there place when they died was never replaced. "What should I do?"

XXX

"Orochimaru!"

"Wh-" Naruto's fist connected with his face before he finished.

"Whether I die or not, I will do all that I can to stop you!" Naruto's other leg began to go numb. _Hey fox, why aren't you stopping the poison? **I can't, it is spreading too quickly! You need to get a medic! Hurry before it's too late! **Sorry fox, but I still have this guy to take care of._

Orochimaru wiped the blood from his chin. "Impressive, I didn't even hear you." He got serious. "But that is the last time you'll hit me."

Naruto found himself in the air, Orochimaru had kicked him.

"**Summoning Technique!**" The head of a huge brown snake burst through the smoke, its mouth wide open, ready to devour him. "Finish him." He ordered.

The snake obeyed eagerly, shooting forward.

"No you don't!" Naruto summoned the Kyuubi's chakra, letting it envelope him. Two tails whipped behind him. Ten claws shot out from the red chakra cloak, plunging deep into the snake's head. Orochimaru jumped off its head before the claws came through to him.

"You just won't die..." Orochimaru pulled out kusanagi. "Maybe this will finish you."

As soon as Naruto landed, the Kyuubi's chakra dispel and he fell to his knees. "Damn...I can't feel him any more. Stupid fox, leaving me when I need him." He gritted his teeth to suppress to pain that was throbbing through his body. _My strength is leaving me..._

Orochimaru walked over to him and stop. "If I would have been able to use you, you would have been spared."

Naruto spat at his feet. "I would have died before I ever let you use me!"

"Definite till the end." He lifted kusanagi high over his head. "True to the Uzumaki clan, fight with everything you had." He brought down the sword, intending on lobbing off his head.

XXX

Instead of metal meeting flesh, it met metal.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was blocking Orochimaru's sword with his own, the blade an inch to Naruto's neck.

"What are you doing Sasuke!" Orochimaru demanded.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I finally understand..." He opened his eyes, his mangekyo sharingan glaring menancing at him. "I will not allow you to succeed!"

Orochimaru shook his head in disappointment. "So you choose this pitiful village over all the power I could give you."

"No, I choose my friends over you. You would only use me till I am no longer of use, and that is no way an Uchiha should be." He pushed him back, sparks were flying as the swords slid against each other. "I will make up for all the mistakes I made...even if it costs my life!" His sharingan began to change shape as he spoke. The three tomoes that connected to form his original one, spread out, forming three circles swimming around his pupil.

Orochimaru was shocked. "So...your mangekyo sharingan is finally complete. And it only took you to realize what you have choosen. What a waste."

Sasuke raised his katana to block, skidding back from the force. _I can see! _He used Orochimaru's own strength against him, spinning around and nailing him in the head with the hilt of his sword.

Orochimaru fell face first onto the ground. Sasuke quickly impaled him, only to dodge to avoid his head from being removed as Orochimaru used substitution. Sasuke leaped away from him, putting distance between them.

"It is a shame, you eyes are even more sharper than your brother's."

Sasuke frowned. "Itachi will get what is coming to him, for now, I'll settle for you!" He charged straight at him, his katana at the ready.

"You can try." Despite being outmatch because of his sharingan, he sounded strangely calm.

Naruto eyes widen. "Sasuke no!"

Orochimaru pressed his palms against the ground. "**Forbidden Art: Snake Sacrifice.**" He whispered, winching as the blood offering was taken.

Sasuke saw it, but was too slow to react. The ground was suddenly gone. What was left was a pit full of spikes that look like snakes. He flailed his arms in the air as he fell, trying to form hand sign. No jutsu came to mind that would save him. _Just when I figure out what's important to me!_

Naruto got to his feet only to have his legs give out. "Damn, I can't do anything!" He watched helplessly as Sasuke plunged into the pit.

Suddenly, the pit collapsed before Sasuke hit the bottom, burying the snakes.

"It looks like team seven is back together!" A pink-hair girl said, cracking her knuckles.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

**This story is finally coming to an end. I won't tell you how many chapters are left, it'll be over when it's over. Please review and tell me what you thought. -Second Hokage**


	16. Why?

**I know this was suppose to be the last chapter, but I'm still have a hard time with writing. Can't go past 2,500 words. Maybe this will be it, I don't know. To me planning ahead ruins what is yet to come...**

**Chapter 16**

Sakura landed beside him. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" She asked, worried because he was shaking and struggling to stand up right.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little winded." He lied. _I can't have her worrying about me now. **You are foolish, she could heal you. **But that would give Orochimaru an opening and I won't have that. **...Fine.**_

Sasuke joined them. Sakura instantly cloppered him on the head, knocking him to the ground. "That's for betraying us!" She yelled, then she kicked him between the legs. "That's for Naruto!"

As much as he would have watch Sakura beat the crap out of Sasuke, Naruto stopped her before she could go further. "Sakura-chan, he helping us now. And we need everthing we can get."

She relectinly obeyed. "Fine, but this isn't over!" She promised, stomping her foot right next to his head.

"T-thanks..." Sasuke gasped.

"Don't thank me, she going to get you after this is over, believe me." Naruto said, stiffling a laugh as Sasuke got to unstable feet. _Fox, I need you to delay the poison. Make is so my legs can work again. **You're going to have to go to the three tails state to use your legs. Go any further and I'll be taking over. **Got it! _The red chakra surrounded him again, form three tails behind him and covering him. "Sasuke, Sakura, we have to give it everything we got!"

"Right!" They both agreed in unison.

Black marks began to stretch across Sasuke's body until his skin turned a pale purple and two wings grew from his back.

Sakura took out two gloves put them on tightly. "I'm ready!"

Sasuke began to start his count down. "I only have a limited amount of time in this form. Any more is beyond me!" He warned.

Naruto started to sweat. "I know how you feel." He muttered, his legs regained back some feeling. "Let's go!" He rushed in first, shooting out chakra claws.

"So you three think you can stop me? So be it!" Orochimaru's neck grew forward, kusanagi was gripped in his mouth. He intended on impaling Naruto before he got too close.

"I don't think so!" Sasuke appeared in front of him and parried his sword upward. "Now!"

Sakura punched the ground, sending a shockwave at Orochimaru's body.

Orochimaru cursed and tried to retrack his head, but Sasuke flew forward and grabbed his neck.

All of Naruto's claws pierced his body, each going straight through.

"Substitution!" Sasuke yelled as he turned into mud. He saw Naruto get hit back, flying into the forest and going through the trees.

Orochimaru had his leg extended, the soles of his sandal burned away. "Well, there goes my favorited pair."

"Naruto!" Sakura turned to go after him, Orochimaru had different plans.

"I don't think you should be worrying about him at the moment." He raised his arm, snakes flew from his sleeve.

Sasuke appeared in front of her. "**Grand Fireball Technique!**" He blew fives blouders of fire, paying no mind to the burn smell of the snakes' flesh. "Help Naruto! He's been poisoned!" Sasuke ordered then jumped back into the fray.

"Poison?!" Sakura quickly headed in Naruto's direction.

XXX

Sasuke slashed at him, he body slowing down from the curse seal. "Hold still!" He pulled back his katana to block an attack on his stomach. _This is amazing! I can see every move!_

Orochimaru looked fasinated by the progress. "You better not over use those eyes, I heard you'll go blind if you do." He advised.

"If that is the price of defeating you then I'll deal with it!" Sasuke closed his left eye.

Orochimaru's eyes widen in surprise. "You can't do that yet! You barely awakened your true form!"

Sasuke smirked. "I've been praticing while I waited. That scroll brother told me about was pretty useful." He opened his eye wide. "**Tsukuyomi!**"

Orochimaru quickly shut his eyes. "You can't use it if I don't look into your eyes!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You already have."

"What?!" Orochimaru opened his eyes to realized he had been tricked. The sky turned red and the land black.

Sasuke stood in front of him, the effects of the seal gone. "This is my world. I control everything here, and now you will see what hell awaits you!" Swords, knives, fire, and lightning flashed or rose around him. "This will last for seventy-two hours!" All of them crashed together, him at the center of them.

XXX

Sakura found Naruto under a tree, trying with out his might to free himself. He turned around when he heard her coming. "Sakura-chan! Can you give me a hand?"

Sakura cuffed him of the head. "Baka! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" She scolded as she lifted the tree of him with ease.

"Sorry, but I can't have you worrying about me until we deal with Orochimaru." Naruto explained as he got to his feet. He summoned the Kyuubi's chakra again. "Come on, we need to finish this."

"But you're hurt! You could die!" She argued.

Naruto smiled. "Then we better hurry." He said before taking off.

XXX

A second later, Orochimaru fell to his knees. His grip on kusanagi slip and the sword clang on the ground. "T-truly amazing..."

Sasuke was breathing heavily, the curse mark reseeded, taking away the weariness. He eyes returned to normal. _T-that...is tiresome..._ "Why won't you go down?"

Orochimaru sneered. "I won't die until I make this village pay!"

"For what?" Sasuke keep his grip on his katana tight.

"For not giving me what I deserved!" Orochimaru raised his finger, sending kusanagi at him.

It was too fast for Sasuke to dodged, he relaxed too soon. Before the sword reached him, he felt someone push him aside. He landed roughly, his side where he was pushed was bruned. "Who?"

Naruto occupied the spot where he stood, kusanagi stuck out from his chest. He chuckled softly as the Kyuubi's chakra waned. "Never thought I see you freeze up twice in one life time..."

"Naruto!" Sakura burst from the trees, hurrying to his side.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as Naruto coughed up blood.

Naruto looked at him, no longer with hatred, but with respect. "Because you're my friend..." He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Naruto!" Sakura was at his side, beginning to make hand signs for medical jutsu. "Hold on!" She plead.

Orochimaru laughed. "So...you have finally been killed. The greatest of the nine tail demons!"

"Bastard!" Sasuke'e eyes went back to his mangekyo sharingan. "You'll pay for what you did!"

"How will you do that? You can barely stand, let alone kill me."

Sasuke closed his right eye. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Orochimaru stared in horror as he opened his eye. "**Amaterasu!**" The black fire consumed Orochimaru, his screams of pain could be heard across the village and beyond. Sasuke covered his eye, the pain of using the technique was almost too much. "Now, let's see you come back from that." He said, the blacken remains of him were being carried away by the wind. He limped over to Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura pulled out the sword and tossed it, like it was garbage."

Naruto turned his head toward him. "So he finally died..."

Sasuke nodded. "Y-yeah..." He replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Ah...the Sandaime didn't die in vain. We finished what he and ero-sennin started..." More blood spilled from his wound.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "He's not going to make it..." She answered, wiping away her tears. "I-I can't save him." She said, her voice cracking.

Naruto grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it too much. I always knew it was going to end this way." _I knew it...it happened so many times._ "You two just promise me that you'll continue to live."

"I promise." Sasuke replied quickly, a tear slipped from his eye.

Sakura, however, replied different. "No! You can't, not yet!...not again..." She picked him up. "I'll bring you to Tsunade-sama! She'll know what to do!"

Naruto winched. "No, she can't do anything for me. The poison has spread far too quickly." He smiled. "I can't feel much of anything."

"But-"

"Just bring me back to the village..." He requested simply. "I want...to see...my father..." The words Okibi said came back to him..._My father, the Yondaime... _**I will help you one last time...**He heard the Kyuubi say before his memories took over.

XXX

_I pomise!_

Okibi nodded. **Good...there is something you must know. About your father.**

_My father? _Naruto was excited, he was about to learn about both his parents in one say.

**What I am about to tell you might affect what you had thought about him. Even if you didn't know him, you must have built up some thoughts about him. **Okibi looked deep into his eyes. **What ever I saw, it must not affect the what you think about him. Know that he truly loved you.**

Naruto nodded. _I understand._

**Your father...was the Yondaime of the village. The one who sealed my father in you.**

Naruto froze. _He...did...this to me?_

**Yes.**

Naruto looked down. _He's the one who left me all alone all these years? Made my life miserable._

**You are taking this the wrong way! **Okibi interrupted.

_How do you think I should take it! _Naruto snapped. _He left me and put your father in me! He's the reason your father will eventuly be gone! How can you take it so calmly?!_

Okibi sighed. **I know...but I have come to terms with that. My father is paying for his mistake...I shouldn't blame your father just because it is easier and I don't! You should be proud! He was the greatest hero konoha has every known, much more than my father was!**

_But he did this to me! How can I be proud when he died to save a village that hates his own son?_

**These people don't know. They won't know until you turn sixteen. That will change everything for you. So be happy for what is yet to come and forget what has already been.**

Naruto was quiet for a few minutes. _Okay, I will._

**Good.**

_Okibi, what happened to my mom?_

**She died giving birth to you. Unfortunately, your father didn't know about that. He must have thought she would be there for you. Just remember that they loved you.**

Naruto brightened. _I will, they protected me until they died. To make this place safe so I could live here, that I will remember._

Okibi barked joyfully. **good, now let's go. I smell something coming.**

XXX

"Father?" Sakura was confused, she thought Naruto was an orphan.

Sasuke observed him closely, the scars on his cheeks faded away. He resembled someone he look at almost everyday. "I see."

"What?"

"His father...is the Yondaime."

"What?!" She looked at him. "How can you be so sure?"

Sasuke pointed at his face then pointed at the monument. "Not many people look exactly like that."


	17. Back Again!

**This is the last chapter. I forgot to add something.**

**Chapter 17**

The battle had taken many casualties, much were the enemy's. Jiraya stood on top the roof of an abandon building, looking over the bloody battle field. The bodies of Konoha and Oto shinobi lay scattered across the ground below. He shook his head slowly. The Oto had sent almost every Jonin or higher it seem. Most of the Chunin that stayed behind to help stood no chance. "So much death for one man's revenge..." He sighed sadly. "Orochimaru, you still haven't learned."

"Jiraya-sama!"

"What is it?" He asked as he turned around.

Genma bowed before reporting. "Orochimaru has been killed!"

"What?! By whom?" He asked, his thoughts about what he was going to do next gone.

"Team seven finished him!" He replied cheerfully. "Sasuke dealt the killing blow."

Jiraya nodded. "So Sasuke finally figured out what was important to him. What about Naruto? I was unable to follow them, how did he do?"

Genma looked away. "The battle was not without cost...Naruto was fatally wounded while saving Sasuke."

Jiraya didn't believe it. "He's dead?.."

"So you heard about that too." He heard Tsuande say, she came up from behind him.

"Yes, I have...I failed him again. I should have followed him." Jiraya looked toward the monument, to the Yondaime. _I failed to protect your son. I'm sorry my student._

"Genma, go help the rest get the citizens back!" Tsunade ordered.

With a quick "Hai!" Genma disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"You did all you could. You should have nothing to regret. Jiraya." Tsunade told him with a little sadness.

Jiraya shook his head. "No, I haven't. I was suppose to be his godfather, and I failed to uphold that duty."

Tsunade looked puzzled. "You...were his godfather?" He nodded. She punched him, weakly, but with enough force to send him to the ground. "You were his godfather and he was raised here? The way he was?!" She demanded.

"I know! I failed him!" Jiraya admitted as he got to his feet.

"No, you couldn't have failed him! You never tried, so you can not say that!" She shouted, she was way past anger, she was furious. "How could you, his only official guardian, leave him to these people?! You know how they would act!" She turned her back to him. "I'm going, I don't want to hear your excuses."

XXX

Sakura and Sasuke made their way back to the village with little haste, they had just told Genam what had happened. Sakura had long stopped crying and Sasuke was numb. Naruto had grown cold, his white shirt was now red. Sakura didn't even care that his blood had dried and stained her shirt.

"There's the village..." Sasuke said flatly. He knew Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him, everyone was told the day he was pronounced dead. "The older people will probably celebrate." He muttered with a hint of anger.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed soundly.

XXX

They went straight to the monument, climbing up the Hokage tower. Sakura laid him down in the middle of the roof. "Naruto-kun, there were so many things I didn't tell you." She whispered into his ear.

"So you three are back." They heard Tsunade say.

They turned around and saw her walking to them. Sasuke immediately bowed. "Hokage-sama!"

"Sasuke." She greeted him with much coldness. "What do you have to say for your self?"

"I have nothing to say that will make up for what I have done. I will not ask for your forgiveness, I only say that I will take what ever punishment you have for me." He said quickly.

"Raise." She commanded and he did so. "You have betrayed this village not once, but twice!" She started harshly. "I should have you executed!" She sighed heavily. "But Naruto wouldn't like that, not after all the trouble he went through to save you from that snake bastard."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he thought was going to be killed right then and there.

"Sakura, I was wondering what happened to him." Tsuade turned her attention to her student.

"I-I couldn't save him." Tears welled up in her eyes. "The baka told me he was fine, when clearly he wasn't."

"Naruto, always caring about others first."

"He should have told me! I could have saved him!" Sakura yelled, tears falling freely.

"If he had, you would have be distracted. Orochimaru would have used that to finish you both. He knew that Sasuke couldn't have protected both of you while you healed him."

"But still..."

Tsunade held up her hand. "Enough, you are making a fuss over something that is done."

"Y-yes Tsuande-sama!" Sakura hicuped.

Tsuande went over to Naruto, gently touching his cheek. "His scars are gone." She annouced. "So the Kyuubi tried to save the boy, at the cost of his own." She ripped open his shirt, the hole the sword made was gone. "But he was too late."

"You mean the Kyuubi is gone?" Sasuke asked, hurrying to her side.

She nodded." Yes, the seal on his stomach is gone."

They all heard a crash behind them and reacted. Sakura and Sasuke had kunai at the ready, Tsunade got into a taijutsu stance. A white-hair man stumbled out the door that lead here. "Relax, I'm a friend." He raised up empty hands to show it.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm am Okibi, son of the Kyuubi." He answered, blood dripped down one arm. "I'm here to pay my last respects to my friend, Uzumaki Naruto or, it should be, Namikaze Naruto." He limped over to him.

"How do you know him?" Sakura was wary.

"I was the little fox that was with him." Okibi explained. He looked closely at Naruto, noticing the scars and seal were gone. "I tried to kill Orochimaru, but alas, I failed." He looked at Sasuke. "So you are his friend he tried to save. You must have learned what you truly needed if you're here, good. Now I won't have to kill you." Then he looked at Sakura. "And you are the girl he is always talking about. You should have chose more carefully."

"I know, now it's too late."

"Not quite." Okibi placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. "Father surprised me, I never thought he would do anything for someone else."

"What are you doing?" Tsunade inched closer.

"I am giving him another chance. This should be enough to help my father." He closed his eyes. "Tell him, I, his parents, and Roushi are proud of him." He glowed faintly, his body began to fade. "My journey is finally finished." He said before he was gone.

XXX

Naruto stood in an opened field. The warm breeze and soft grass made him sleepy. "This is nice." A red fox came running at him, it looked very familiar. Then he realized why. "The Kyuubi!" He reached for a kunai, only to find that he wasn't wearing his gear.

The fox halted six feet in front of him instead of attacking, it spoke. "Relax, I am not here to do you harm."

Naruto was still suspicous. "Then why are you here?"

"I, in a million years, would have thought to help you. Well not if it didn't keep me alive." He looked up to the sky. "You are on the border of life and death."

"You mean I'm not dead?"

The Kyuubi shook its head. "No, not yet. I have delay the time it would have take you to cross the border."

"Why?"

"I know you don't true me, but I'm tired of living." It admitted while yawning. "I have grown bored of you humans, all you care about is who is more stronger. So I am giving my life to you."

"You are?" Naruto was excited. _I'll get to see everyone again._

"I am, but it is not enough to bring you back to the world of the living."

Naruto's hopes were crushed. "So I'm going to stay here?"

"No." Okibi's voice said. he landed next to his father. "Father." He acknoledged.

"Son."

"Okibi!" Naruto rushed forward and hugged his friend. "You still smell!"

"You don't smell nice either."

Naruto got up. "So you're dead too?"

"Yes. I gave up the last of my life to bring you back."

"You did?!" Naruto shouted.

"Easy." Okibi warned, covering his ears. "You better get going now, before it really is too late."

"Got you!" Naruto took off running in the opposite direction they were heading. "Thanks for everything!" He shouted after them.

XXX

"What do you think he meant?" Sakura asked.

"He was probably playing a trick on us." Sasuke said.

They were all staring at him, waiting for something to happen. Tsuande was sceptic. "He was lying, there's no way he could bring him back to life."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Yeah, the dobe has been pretty stuborn."

"You all are talking about me like I'm dead." They saw Naruto sit up.

"Naruto!"

XXX

Unknown to them, two people in black cloaks watched them. The one with raven hair turned away and began to make his way back. The other guy was confused. "Aren't we going to do anything Itachi?" He asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No Kisame, he does not contain the Kyuubi any more. There for, we have no business with him." He said calmly. _But we will meet again, you too little brother._

"O-okay. Guess we shouldn't waste our time. Not with the set back we face now."

"Our leader will find a way to work around this."


	18. Continue?

**Um...I know that this story was suppose to be done, but I have some ideas to continue it. So should I? Vote yes or no, or maybe. Though I can't promise how long it will be.You can also suggest things about what should the pairing be or what should happen next. Still working on it so it'll be a while.**

**Thank you  
**


	19. Setback

**Sorry about the wait. I had a whole bunch of stuff at school to take care of. Good to know that I'm passing, glad all those all nighters didn't go to waste. Plus I didn't want to rush this story. Hope I did a good job, enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

"Naruto!"

Naruto grinned widely at their looks of relief, at least until..."You baka!" Sakura punched him, hard but was soft by her standards. Tsunade was next, kicking him in the stomach. Then came Sasuke. He shrugged as helped him up before delivering a kick the head.

"What's with all the violence!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet and going into a defensive stance.

"That's for making us worry!" Sakura shouted. Despite what she said and did, she had tears streaming down her face. Tsunade was too, Sasuke looked indifferent, but had a warm look in his eyes instead of the cold, lifeless look they were all used to.

Naruto scratched behind his head and offered a apologitic smile. "Sorry, I really tried to make it back this time." His gaze sweeped the roof, sure enough, he didn't see Okibi. _Guess he and his dad finally past on. Going to miss those fur balls. _

"Good to have you back." Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

Naruto nodded. "Well, I couldn't let our unfinished business go as is."

Sasuke smirked. "You sure about that? I'm pretty sure I won last time."

Naruto chuckled. "You wish."

Sakura cuffed them both behind the head. "Don't you dare start that again!" She threaten.

Naruto pouted. "Fine...for now." Sasuke merely grunted.

Tsunade came between them. "Okay, I think that's enough. I want all of you to get some rest." She glared at Sasuke, clearly she hadn't forgiven him yet. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven sharp. We'll discuss your punishment."

Sasuke nodded once before jumping off the roof and continuing until he was out of sight.

She turned to Naruto. "Naruto, before Okibi left to bring you back. He told me to tell you that he, your grandfather, and your are proud of you."

Naruto nodded, keeping his face neutral. "I will miss them." He said cautionously so not to betray what he was really feeling.

"I'll take my leave now."

Naruto stood there till he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. His body shook as he sobbed quietly. "Yeah, I'll miss them very much." He whispered sadly.

"Naruto-kun?"

He stiffen, he forgot that Sakura was still there. He replaced his fake smile easily. "Hey Sakura, I thought you left when Sasuke did."

She shook her head. "No, I thought we could...," she blushed, " get something to eat."

Naruto thought about it. If he had been his old self, he would have jumped at the opportunity. But they were more pressing matters at the moment. "Sorry, but I have to find a place to live. I doubt my old landlord would have kept my place in working order." He pulled out a small sack. "Plus, Okibi and gramps left me some of my inheritince from the Uzumaki clan." He waved before jumping off the roof like Sasuke.

Sakura watched him leave with disappointment. _He has changed._

XXX

"Hm...that is troubling..." Itachi had just finish reporting what happened to the Kyuubi and Ichibi. Itachi waited patiently as their leader pondered how this was to affect the plan. "We only have six of the nine bijuu. Once we have captured the Hachibi we will still be able to carry out our plan." Pein's calm demeanor didn't change.

"So that's it? No major setback?" Kisame asked, confused. He was sure this would at least get some reaction from his boring leader. He expected some form of anger. _I would be dead if that happened though..._

Pein shook his head. "No. I think the Kyuubi Jinchuurki is not lost, Naruto and the nine-tailed fox have been together longer than most jinchuurki. There for, a bond must have formed during their time together. I think we may be able to extract the Kyuubi after all. It will take a great deal of thought." He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Until then, go retrieve the Hachibi. I believe he resides in Kumogakure no Sato."

Itachi nodded. "Yes master."

"Good hunting." Pein said before the transmission went dead.

"Guess we should have captured when we had the chance." Kisame commented with a sigh. "That place is too green for my taste."

"Quit complaining we have work to do." Itachi snapped, something he rarely did. _I was right. Naruto, little brother, I will see you again. I hope you two are preparing._

"Pushy today."

XXX

Naruto noticed something. He wasn't being glared at, they seemed not to know him. _I wonder what's up? _He rubbed his cheek, the smooth feeling was strange to him. _Smooth? _He ran to the lake that was nearby. He didn't recognized himself. His scars were gone and his hair was noticably straighter. _What happened?! _He could hear the fox chuckling somewhere.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I have to do something and I'm just lazy today. Sorry.**


	20. I can try

**This is an announcement, I will not update this for a long while. My internet is getting shut down. But don't worry, I'll find a way past this. He's a chapter to hold you over until then.  
**

**Chapter 20**

"Hm..." Naruto mused his new look. His hair slightly longer, no as spiky as it used to be. The scars made him look different, at first, he didn't even recognized himself. The villagers certainly wouldn't know it was him. That he knew for sure, the looks he received were warm, friendly. Complete opposites of those a few years ago.

He frowned. _Now I'm accepted now that the he's gone. _He thought bitterly. Acceptance, now that the markings were gone, the marks of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he was accepted. _It feels wrong. I didn't earn this. My blood, sweat, and hard work didn't get me here. _His dream was finally achieved, but it felt hollow. A couple girls his age giggled as they walked past. His frown deepen, that would have never have happened a few days ago. A sick feeling rose up in his stomach, like bile. He shook it off. "I've got more important things to take of, like find a home." He began to walked toward the crowded street, ignoring the looks that he got. It disturb him some.

XXX

He found, to his surprise, an apartment in the middle of Konoha. The modest looking place was a mansion compared to his old one. He expected it to cost a fortune, but again, he was proven wrong. With a wink, the landlady left. He thought she was nice enough, but things like that still freaked him out.

"Hm..." He examined his place. The living was bigger than his old apartment. The blue wallpaper and polished wooden floor emphasized the need for furniture. "I need some chairs and stuff." He pondered what it would cost, his had a lot of money left. A faint knock on the door broke through his thoughts. "Huh, wonder who that is?" He sent a toad to report his success of finding a place to live to the Hokage. "Baachan must have told anyone who asked..." He sighed. "I don't want to deal with this now."

Instead of doing want he wanted, he opened the door. He saw Hinata's back as she beat a hasty retreat. "Hinata?" He called out. "What are you doing here?"

She froze, then slowly turned around. Avoiding his eyes, she began to press her index fingers together. "Naruto-kun." She murmured faintly, he almost didn't hear it.

"Is there something you wanted." He asked, trying to sound irritated. He didn't care about anything at the moment. His abrupt acceptance still bothered him.

"I-I w-was just c-came over to w-welcome you back o-officially." She stuttered, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

_She must be sick. _He concluded, ignoring the first reason for it. "Thanks... Well, I can't say that I'm that trilled about being back. But thanks all the same."

She looked up at him, her face became more flushed.

The way she was staring made him self-conceded. "What, is there something on my face?"

"Your scars, they're gone."

He chuckled softly. "That? Yeah, I just found that out earlier." He rubbed his cheeks, smooth where they should be rough.

"What happened?"

He looked away, the familiar sense of loneliness showed its ugly face. "I no longer hold the Kyuubi."

"R-really?" She sounded happy.

"Yes." He replied, anger replaced his sense of loneliness. _She must be happy. Man, I never thought I'd miss you this much baka fox. Okibi, my grandfather, everyone I get close to ends up dead. _He was so lost in his memories, that when he looked up, Hinata was standing in front of him. _I must be losing it, I didn't even hear her! _The fear of losing his edge scared him more than losing anyone else, because he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

He almost flinched when she touched his cheek gently. The urge to cringe away was strong, but he resisted it. After all, the only time anybody touched him was to strike him. Her cool hand glided over the faded lines, it was so soothing. He almost lost himself in the feeling.

She realized what she was doing and withdrew her hand, blushing deeper. "Sorry."

"It's alright." The tingling sensation didn't go away. He reached up and stroke when she touched. "I never thought I would lose these."

"Are you happy that they're gone?" She asked, not stuttering once.

He thought about it carefully before answering. "No, the price for removing them cost me my friends lives. Besides, they make me who I'm not. I was never normal, not even in the slightest." He could see them, Okibi and his father walking away through the meadow. They were ever bit one of his precious people. "For people to hate something they don't understand makes me sick." He grimaced, his resentment and hatred of this village still hadn't burned out.

"You cared about it?" She was confused, she had thought that he hated the fox. Ever since she was told his secret the day he was pronounced dead.

"_He _was my friend." He corrected sharply. "Just because he was feared for his power was no reason to hate him. I know what it is like to be hated just because you're alive." You looked at her, the look of confusion still hadn't left her face. "You don't understand, how could you." He turned around and closed the door behind him.

She stopped the door before it closed. "Wait!"

"What is it?" He didn't turn around. His feelings were being all messed up, bottling up them for such a long time was not a good thing.

"I know I don't understand, but I can try."

"You could never understand." He told her, his voice grave. "You can never understand the hate I feel for this village, what they took, what they hide from me. I don't think that will go away."

"But this is your home! How can you hate your fellow ninja, people? Why can't you just forgive them like it should be? People make mistakes." She reasoned.

_She can never get me, no matter what her reasons to try convince me that they didn't mean it._ _This has to stop. Even if I have to hurt her or make her resent me._ His voice was cold when he answered. "Making the same mistake until I was strong enough to watch out for myself...that is hard to believe. I never really got why I tried to win their respect, even since I got my memories back. I wondered why." He said with real confusion.

"Because it was your dream to be Hokage. You wanted their respect, for them to not look down on you anymore." She answered.

"It _was _my dream." He emphasized the past tense. "Dreams die though."

"They do if you let them."

He curled his hand into fist, his other hand's knuckles were white from gripping the door knob. "It is. I can't never want to protect someone I want to kill."

"What?"

He whirled around, she swore that his eyes flickered crimson red when he glared at her. "Yeah, I wanted to destroy this village just as bad as Orochimaru." He held up his hand, the dry blood from Gaara was still there. Rusty colored, the smell was sicking. "If baachan wasn't here, I would have. I didn't want to make someone else life bad just to satisfy myself. I see that it was wasted, I was forced to kill my friend to saved this vile place."

She looked him directly in the eyes, no longer afraid to. They were longer warm and alive, they were cold, lifeless. "You don't mean that. I saw how hard you worked to make them see the real you." She mumbled, her words sounded weak.

He looked amused. "Still the young naive girl. Shinobi are masters of deception, my feeble attempts at that was just an act. Once people make up their minds, it's almost impossible to change it. I realized now that I never cared."

"I-I don't understand." She admitted.

He sighed deeply. "Of course you don't. You were never branded with something you never wanted." He said gently. "This is how many in your family's branch feel toward you and the main branch."

"Not everyone is like that! I know that it is harsh, but you can't blame people for your problems. When I become head of the clan, I'm going to change the branch and main branch." She said fiercely. _He's going down the wrong path, I have to change him before it's too late!_

"Blame?" He shook his head. "I don't blame them. I would have turned out like Sasuke if I did, full of spite. How can I blame them? It's their nature. Do you blame an animal just because its scared of you? Fear is the natural response to something you don't understand."

"No, that's not right!" She rejected his opinion on people. "I don't understand you and I'm not afraid."

"Is that so?" He flicked his wrist and a kunai appeared in his hand. "What if I said I was going to kill you right here and now?"

"You wouldn't." Her voice trembled a little.

"You said you didn't understand me." He whispered into her ear, having cross the distance between them without her seeing. She felt the cold metal press ever so lightly against her neck. "You don't know what I'm capable of. I did things I'm not proud of." His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. He took the blade away quickly and stepped back. He bowed deeply. "I apologize Hyuga-san." He said in a formal tone.

She gasped, she didn't realize she was holding her breath. His close proximity was making her light headed. "It's okay." She finally got out. "Stand up, please."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He repeated before leaves and wind engulfed him.

XXX

On top of the roof, Naruto scolded himself. "Stupid! How could I've let it get that far? I only wanted to discourage her, not try to kill her." The freezing cold didn't bother him, nor did the snow that fell in flurries around him. "Damn, I'm in deep trouble." He realized depressingly. _Great...more stuff I really don't want to deal with._

"I won't tell." He heard her say behind him. _I can't believe how bold I'm being..._ Hinata thought nervously.

"You shouldn't have followed me. "He said in a grave voice, not turning around.

She walked to his side. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't know who I am anymore. Never would I have thought about doing what I did." He was ashamed. "I nicked your neck, how easy it could have been to kill you."

"It'll heal, besides, you wouldn't have." She said confidently.

"You and I don't know that for sure. My hate...my anger are changing me me." _I'm sorry Obiki, I might be able to hold on to my promise. _He gazed down at the crowded streets below. "I hate them. Now I learned how Sasuke must feel toward his brother. The urge to make them pay for all the pain they caused you...it's...almost unbearable." He dug his nails into his palms, drawing blood. "Baachan will never forgive me if I give in to it."

"See, you do care."

He took a deep breath, blowing out a trail of stream. "I know how you feel about me, Hinata."

"W-what?"

He faced her, grinning slightly. "I'm not stupid nor dense. Even if I seem like it, I'm really not." He took a step closer, his face inches away from hers.

Her heart began to go into overdrive, she feared that he could hear it. It was like drum in her ear.

"My apologies for making you wait so long." She felt his breath on her face, and the heat rising in her cheeks. _Forgive me... _He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." He whispered into her ear.

Just like that, her hopes were crushed. Bitter tears welled up in her eyes and started to spill over.

"Hinata..." His thumbs brushed away her tears, reminding her of what will never be.

"Stop!" She shouted, pushing him away.

"You know, you shouldn't lead girls on like that. It's cruel, never thought you could be like that, Naruto-kun." An amused voice said.

Naruto jumped into front of Hinata, kunai ready. "I almost forgot about you, Kabuto."

A figure rose out of the roof, chuckling as he did so. "Of course you did. Orochimaru's right hand man is nothing compared to the boss." He pushed up his glasses, making his eyes hard to see.

Naruto eyed him warily. His white hair was no longer long, but cut short. He looked tired and his clothes were a mess. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, I have no intention of avenging my lord. I only come with a warning." He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket. A red cloud surrounded by black. "The Akatsuki are still after you, expect them soon. I even cut the strings of one of their members. Well, that's all I have to say. We will meet again soon." He started to sink back into the ground.

"Wait! Why are they still after me?!" Naruto demanded.

"The bond you formed with the demon is strong. They will find a way to use that." The sheen of his glasses disappeared and he could see his eyes, slitted like a snake.

Naruto froze. "No...you're suppose to be dead..." He said shakily.

Kabuto's voice changed to Orochimaru's. "I am immortal." He replied simply before he was gone.

The horror on Naruto's face was unmistakable, one of Konoha's most dangerous enemy was still alive. He pushed back his fears before facing Hinata. "Are you okay?"

She wiped her eyes. "What do you care?"

"Hinata..."

"No!" She yelled forcefully. "I was broken when I heard you died. I couldn't understand why everyone else was celebrating until the Hokage revealed your secret. I felt terrible, you died without anyone telling you they cared about you. I hated Sasuke for what he did and Sakura for what she made you promise!" She didn't try to hold back her tears now.

A look of anguish came across his face. "You shouldn't hate them." He said quietly. "Hate can change a person."

"Why would you care about what happens to me?"

"I do care." He wrapped his arms around her. "I do."

"Let me go!" She beat his chest, her Juken skills forgotten. "You don't!"

He didn't let go, even when she gained back enough sense to put chakra into her blows. "I do, now I know I was right." He confessed. "I'm not the guy you should be with."

"How would you know?" She cease hitting him and was quietly sobbing.

"You saw the reason. Orochimaru is still alive, the Akatsuki are still after me. I'm nothing but a hazar to you"

"I don't care...I- I love you." She was quiet after she said that.

Naruto stiffen, he knew she liked him, but didn't see the exstent of it. He couldn't help grinning. "Never would I have thought that possible now...not with almost everyone I cared about gone."

"It's true."

He chuckled softly. "I would have left by now...like I did in the forest. But this...this is something I much worst. I never intended for this to happen." He admitted.

"W-why?" She hiccuped.

He stepped back and look into her pale lavender eyes. "People I get close to die...I don't know if I can handle it again." She was looking at him pleadingly. He sighed in defeat. "But I can try." He grinned.

The wind picked up, making her shiver. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come, let's go inside before you get sick."

She just nodded, not believing what was happening. She allowed herself to lean her head against his shoulder, her arm securing him around his waist.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

XXX

Sasuke was having a hard time at his home. He was tired and Danzou bursting into his house and demanding the details of the battle was irritating. Still, he obeyed.

Danzou nodded when he finished. "Good, one more problem elimated." He turned to leave. " Now we can focus on his teammates. The Hokage and the pervert becoming an annoyance." Another Root member walked in, Sai Sasuke groaned. "Sai, you are to help Sasuke with his part. Assist in anyway possible."

Sai gave him a weird smile and bowed. "Yes, Danzou-sama."

"You know what you have to do Sasuke. Don't draw this out longer than nessiccary."

Sasuke bowed."Yes, Danzou-sama." He just fought for the village. Now he was going to betray it again. _No, never again. I can't._

**Sorry for the long chapter. I hoped it made sense. Long chapters are not my strong point. Please review and let me now what you think. **


	21. Captured!

**Wow, I've been gone a long time. I hope you all are not mad at me. I promise to finish this story!**

**Chapter 21**

Naruto waved goodbye to Hinata as she left. Smiling until she was out of sight, then he closed the door to his new apartment. He went over to the windowsill and sat. The snow that fell brought a calmness to him. _Orochimaru is alive... How will Tsunade react to that?_

He watched the snow fall, thinking of a way to take down Orochimaru and survive. He groaned in frustration. _Even with everything that Grandfather taught me, I'm still no match for him. _

A knock on the door brought him out of his musing. He looked at the door, suspicious. "Huh? Who can that be?" He cautiously went to the door and opened it. The two cloaked figures surprised him.

"Ah, Naruto. You have indeed made it back to the village." Itachi said.

Naruto felt his rage began to boil with the sight of them, but let it go. He no longer had any quarrel with them. "Itachi..." He chewed the name out. "What do you want?"

Itachi looked at him like it was obvious. "You know what we want."

Naruto smirked. "If it's the Kyubi, I'm afraid that you can no longer find him here. He has passed on like everything should."

"Boy are we going to burst your bubble, kid." Kisame grinned savagely.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "No, the Kyubi is still within our reach. There is a bond between you and it, anchoring the demon in this world." He opened his eyes, activating the mangekyo sharingan. "Sleep." He commanded.

Naruto felt darkness try to smother him. The oppressing force was too much. _Got...to...warn the...others..._ "Shadow clone jutsu..." The smoke covered his clones escape. He couldn't fight it any longer, he drifted into unconsciousness.

XXX

Kisame heaved Naruto over his shoulder. "Should I go after them?" He asked, gesturing to the clone the saw outside the window, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Itachi shook his head. "There is no need. They won't get here to him in time." He took the lead, forming a hand sign. "Come, Pein and the others are waiting." With that, the disappeared into the cold, winter night.

XXX

Sasuke woke, very annoyed. _Now what?! First Danzo, now who wants to bother me?_ He stomped to the door and hurled it opened. "What!" He shouted.

"Sasuke, I have been captured by the Akatsuki! Come to the Hokage's tower!" Naruto exclaimed. "Itachi." He said before puffing up in smoke.

Sasuke's eyes widen. His hands curled into tight fist, and his sharingan activated, making him look menacing. "Itachi!" He muttered darkly.

XXX

A few minutes later, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata stood in the Hokage's office. All their faces were grim, all were worried. Except for Sasuke, who was planning ahead for his confrontation with his brother.

"As you all know," Tsunade spoke solemnly, " the Akatsuki has kidnapped Naruto."

"Who are the Akatsuki? Why did they take Naruto-kun!" Hinata interrupted, tears welled up in her pale lavender eyes. Naruto's clone had gone her first and explained the situation. He also apologized for breaking his promise. The thought of someone taking him to be slaughter angered her.

"The Akatsuki is an organization whose goal is to capture all the biju and jinchurikin." Tsunade answered. "They seem to still want Naruto even though the Kyubi no longer resides in him. This is a S-rank mission I am assigning." She held up a slip of paper. "Team Kakashi, you are to locate and bring back Naruto, understood?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now go!"

XXX

The snow still hadn't let up by the time they left the village. Pakkun was sniffing around, looking for Naruto's scent. His apartment wasn't was new, so they had little to no luck with finding a trail.

"Kakahsi-sensei, can we really find Naruto in time?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, will save Naruto no matter what." He assured her. "An luck yet, Pakkun?"

The puppy sniffed a particular are. "Yes, I think I have their trail." Pakkun took off, running at full speed.

"Good, everyone let's move!" Kakashi ordered. _This time, I will get there in time!_

XXX

The snow began to fall harder, turning into a blizzard. Team Kakashi were forced to stop. They set up camp at the base of one of the great trees, inside the roots. They were in two separated tents, boys and girls.

Hinata fidgeted nervously as the winds howled outside the tent. _Naruto-kun..._

"Hinata?" She heard Sakura call to her.

She turned around. "Hm?"

"Why did Naruto choose you to come on this mission? He said that he went to find people he knew that could help him. Why did he go to you?" Her voice was curious. Naruto was so dense, he couldn't have possibly know about Hinata's feeling.

Hinata blushed. "Well... we just started going out..." She replied. _For about three minutes..._

"Wha-?" Sakura was shocked. "Naruto finally caught on?!"

Hinata nodded, still embarrassed. "Naruto-kun not as dense as he appears to be. He...he just doesn't want people to get hurt because of him." Hinata thought back to his warning. _People are after me, I don't want you to get involved with my problems. _She remembered telling him that she didn't care, that she loved him. "I'll save you Naruto-kun. I'm going to do my best, please hang in there." She murmured.

"So that's he reason, eh?" Sakura chuckled. "Are you sure it's not an excuse? The Naruto I remember was pretty dense."

"He's not the same as he was back then." Hinata was getting irritated by how she belittled Naruto's intelligence. "He understood the dangers of who he was. Don't don't talk down on him." Hinata said fiercely.

XXX

Sasuke turned around restlessly as he tried to sleep.

"Calm down." Kakashi's voice startled him. "The storm should end soon, and we will be able to continue."

Sasuke sat up, glaring at the tent entrance. "I can't. My brother is so close."

Kakashi sighed disapprovingly. "Still after revenge."

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "I won't stop until I avenged my clan! Even if I die in the process..." He looked at the entrance again. "I can't stop, not after all that I sacrificed." He whispered to himself.

"Sasuke, revenge never brings happiness. Even Naruto knew that."

"What does Naruto know able anything? He's been alone from the start, how can he understand what it is like to lose your family?" Sasuke shouted.

"You don't know much about Naruto, do you? Naruto has lost his family and can't remember them enough to be sad, or angry." Kakashi had a serious and almost regretful expression. "He was wanted dead ever since he was born. People attack and tried to kill him. When he came back to the village, I saw that he wanted to get revenge on those who wronged him." Kakashi laid on his sleeping bag. "He chose not to take his revenge, instead he did what he could to save the village. Don't you dare say he doesn't understand."

Sasuke became quiet. He didn't know about Naruto's past. Only that he was the Kyubi's jailer. He smiled sadly. _You are even stronger than me Naruto. I can't abandon my path now, not when it's so close._

XXX

The storm ended a few hours later. The sun had risen, already warming the earth and melting the snow. Kakashi packed up their tent and looked at Pakkun.

The puppy took off again. "The trails still there, but it's fading! We have to hurry!"

XXX

Miles away, Itachi and Kisame stood before the image of Pein. "We have successfully captured him. How do we processed?' Itachi asked.

Pein examined Naruto. "It will take some time. The Kyubi hasn't fully crossed over so it should take the usual three days." He weaved together hands signs. "Nine Dragon Seal!" A statue rose from the ground behind them. All but one of the nine eyes were open. Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki appeared on its fingers. "Begin."


	22. This time, we'll do the saving!

**I know that I have started a bunch of stories and have only finished two out of six, I think. I know it's damaging my reputation as an author, but I started a new one. It's called 'Chibi Naruto,' a crossover of Chibi Vampire and Naruto. I plan to delete some stories and review the plots of them. Sorry if any will be missed.**

_**-Second Hokage**_

**Chapter 22**

A bright light engulfed Naruto, his whole body levitated into the air. He seemed to stir, but stopped after a while.

"The seal is faded, but it is there." Pein observed. The seal on Naruto's stomach glowed faintly through his white shirt. _Good, I was afraid this would not work. With the on tail gone, we need every ounce of his power._ "Zetsu, have your physical body stand guard. Use the one with the greatest range, got it?"

The image of the plant man nodded. "Understood."

Pein turned his attention back on Naruto. "This is going to take longer." He told everyone. The seal on Naruto's stomach was barely visible, meaning the Kyubi was almost out of their grasp. "We have to use more than the required amount to retrieve this one. Remember, the fox is dead."

"That means some of us will die." Itachi commented. "I wonder how many are committed?" He murmured curiously.

"It can't be helped." Pein looked at his subordinates. "If we all put out the same effort, it is most likely all of us will die. Who are volunteering for put forth the extra so their fellows will survive." He asked, or ordered.

There was a quiet. None spoke, all were adverting their eyes. Finally, a blocky figure, a long hair man, his assistant, one in a mask, and someone else all raised their hands. "We all volunteer, our plan is worth more than our lives." Konan said. _There really isn't any other choice._

The volunteers were all thinking the same thing. _Either way, we die. Whether by choice or by him._ All let out a depressed sigh.

Pein looked at all the volunteers approvingly. "Good." He looked at Itachi and Kisame. "What about you two?"

"I'm not ready to die yet." Itachi replied.

Kisame shrugged. "I still have things to do too."

XXX

"They sure can travel." Kakashi felt his patience begin to dwindle. They had been trailing them for a day and a half now. They were resting by a river. The rushing waters felt like an hourglass. The more water that rushed by, to them, felt like a grain of sand falling.

Hinata rose to her feet. "We can't sit here any longer! We have to get going." She exclaimed. Sakura and Sasuke agreed, but both had different reasons.

_Itachi will be gone if we don't hurry. I'm sorry Naruto but my own personal gains matter more than you at the moment. _He looked at Kakashi, waiting for his answer.

_Naruto, I couldn't help you last time. This time will be different. _Sakura curled and uncurled her fists holding her anger for the right time.

Kakashi gestured her to sit. "I understand how you all must feel, but we won't be any good to him if we push ourselves too much. Plus, Pakkun has to find the trail again." He glanced at the puppy sniffing at everything, trying his best. His eye curved, his way of smiling. "Don't worry, we will save him."

"I found it!" Pakkun called from beyond the river. "Hurry, judging by the age of it. We're close."

All of them smiled, relieved. Any further and they would be crossing into river country. The news of him being so close chased away the weariness they could feel catching up with them.

"Hear that?" Kakashi looked at them over his shoulder. "All you have to do is believe. Let's go!" He took the lead, leaping over the river and into the forest.

In their excitement they didn't see a man's head in a venus-flytrap sink into the ground.

XXX

"Enemies approach. Four in all. They are a Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruo Sakura, all leaf shinobi." Zetsu reported.

Pein closed his eyes. "Hm..."

Itachi and Kisame suddenly jumped off from their place. "We'll go slow them down." Itachi said. "We have given our tribute."

Kisame heaved his sword onto his shoulder. "Might as well have fun before we die."

"Go then."

XXX

Naruto was sitting in a familiar field. The warm breeze gently caressing him and the cloudy sky letting in just enough sunlight was making him sleepy. "Wow...this place is so beautiful..." He let out a huge yawn. "I could sleep...forever." He eyelids drooped. Everything was becoming blurry, but he didn't care. It was peaceful, no more fighting, no more worrying about things. "Did I become precious to anyone?" He asked himself suddenly. "No... probably not..." Hinata's face popped into his mind. "Oh, yeah. That's right..." He smiled sadly. "I sorry, Hinata-chan. I broke my promise. I said that I won't go anywhere... I wonder who she'll grow to love?..." He let his eyelids shut, welcoming the peaceful oblivion. He could hear his lost family calling to him.

Some how, he could see them through his closed eyes. His father looked just like himself. And his mother was beautiful, her red hair and green eyes. She was crying while his father had an arm around her. They were saying things to him, calling to him. Even his grandfather was there.

"Kushina... Minato... Mother, father..." He whispered.

Minato was grinning broadly. "That's my boy. I'm proud of everything you have accomplished."

"You can come home now." Kushina beckoned, tears falling freely down her face. "We missed you so much!"

They looked sad for a moment. "We're sorry we had to leave you, son." Minato and Kushina bowed. "I never thought any of that would happen... I didn't think of it at the time."

Naruto grinned, he couldn't be mad. Like him, it wasn't their choice. "Dousan, kaasan I don't blame you for anything." He could feel tears streak down his face. "I'm just glad to see you now." He turned to his grandfather. "Even you ojiisan, thanks. I'm sorry I never avenged your village. Orochimaru still breathes."

Roushi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I should have never asked you in the first place."

Kushina's fist came down on his head. "You think?! How dare you make my baby promise such a thing!" She shouted.

"Honey, calm down." Minato held her by her arm. "I'm sure he was caught up in the moment."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Roushi whimpered at her feet.

Naruto smiled at the scene. _Maybe things would have been different if-_ He felt a sharp bite on his foreleg. "Ow!" He bolted upright. "Huh?" He was back in the field. "Wait, no! I want to go with them!"

"Good to see you too, brat." A red fox with nine distinguish tails greeted him.

"Kyubi?! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Naruto shot off a bunch of questions.

One of the Kyubi's tails covered his mouth. "Be quiet. I don't like it anymore than you do." He looked off into the forest. "It seems someone wants my power. They are trying to bring me back. I can feel five of them begin to slip away...dying. Giving their lives just to bring back a demon lord... How interesting."

Naruto removed the tail. "So why am I here?"

The Kyubi chuckled. "It should be obvious. You're dying too."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. _So that's why... dousan, kaasan, and ojiisan... I can't die yet, I'm still have things to take care of. Promises to keep... _Hinata's crying face flashed into his mind. "Kyubi-san, you have to send me back! You can do that, right?"

The Kyubi closed his eyes. "I can... but, I would have to go back with you."

Naruto stopped. "Oh... Then I'll have to face it then..."

The Kyubi looked at him questionably. "Why is that? I thought you would be trilled at the chance to go back."

"I would be, but I would have to force you to come back. After everything that you have done for me, that would be selfish of me..." Naruto looked at the forest dejectedly. He couldn't make his legs move toward it.

The Kyubi sighed. "I must becoming soft." He went to Naruto's side. "Get on. We'll eventually come back this way."

Naruto looked at the demon, shocked. "Are you sure? After all this time you-"

The Kyubi held up a tail, stopping him. "I have lived for centuries, a little longer can't hurt."

"Alright!" Naruto hopped onto his back. With powerful strides, they rode into the dark forest.

XXX

"The scent ends here." Pakkun stopped in front of a blocked cave. "He's in there, I'm sure of it."

"Good job Pakkun. It would be best if you left now. I sense that we have been detected." Kakashi said, his hand already pulling up his headband.

Pakkun nodded before puffing up in smoke.

"You three ready? These guys aren't pushovers, so be on guard." Kakashi's sharingan eye spun rapidly.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, ready for anything.

Hinata did the same with her byukyugan.

Sakura smirked while putting on her gloves. "This time, Naruto, we'll be the ones doing the saving."


End file.
